Of Heaven and Earth
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Yugi is given as a sacrifice  to the leader of the gods Atemu, will Yugi be able to open Atemu's heart and lead him away from a life of emptiness and mind games?
1. Chapter 1

Alexander : Our new story Of Heaven and Earth

Griever : We hope this is as popular as Captured and Seduced

Alexander : Let's get started

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

------ Chapter One --------

The nights of Egypt were cold and dark as a small figure shivered only wearing a simple but eleborate tunic that was red and gold in color, he was to be given as a sacirface to the holy one of Egypt.

Next to him were his two closest friends Jouonchi Katsuya and Ryou Kurogane they were to be given up as well. Yugi held Jou's hands tightly as he shivered from the cold and his fear

"I'm scared Jou I don't want to be given up" he whispered to the blonde. Jou smiled sadly and patted Yugi on the head, the smaller was like a brother to him knowing each other before they could walk or talk

"...It'll be okay Yugi how are doing Ryou?" he asked the albino. Ryou had long white hair and light brown eyes and pale skin like Yugi's, which was unusual for an Egyptian. Ryou shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around him.

"I-I'm fine Jou" he responded shakily, it was bad lie Ryou was shaking heavily from the cold because he was weak and frail and sick often as a child. Jou dragged Ryou closer for warmth.

"It's not fair this isn't fair!" he cried out as he started to weep softly. Yugi held the tallers hand for comfort.

"This world is cruel for leaving three lights such as you in the cold" a light voice said. Yugi turned and gasped as woman with long dark hair and light blue eyes appeared, the woman smiled and walked forward her steps were light and elegant.

"Good Evening I'm Circe, messanger of the gods" she said softly. Jou hid Yugi and Ryou behind him and glared at the young woman. Circe only smiled in comfort and held out her hand

"I am here to deliver you to the gods on this night" she said lightly. Jou backed up a little out of reach

"What will the gods to do us pray tell?" the blonde asked the smaller woman. Circe sighed and shook her head in sympathy

"Do not fear you will not die you will become a servant and given a sacred duty just like me" she responded slowly. Yugi came from behind Jou and walked forward before the blonde could stop him

"You were a sacirface like us?" he asked her timidly. Circe smiled sadly and nodded to his question

"Yes I was standing in the exact same spot to be exact it was exactly 300 years ago today" she responded as she got a small emerald and held her hand out to the left, a burst of light came from the jewel and a portal opened.

"Come along now the villagers will be back in an hour to see if you're gone and we want to be gone" she said as she held her hand out. Yugi looked at Jou and Ryou and nodded before stepping forward he gave Circe a look.

Circe smiled gently and gently pushed him forward and encouraged Jou and Ryou to come as well.

"There is no need to be afraid you will live a better life in the halls of the gods" she said confidently, with small steps Jou and Ryou stepped into the small portal Yugi had already gone in.

Circe sighed and walked in as well it was getting awfully crowded these days...

-------------------

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped in amazement he was in a large room with a large canopy bed with crimson silk sheets and pillows and a large white marble balcony, he slowly walked outside and his eyes widen at the site

It was a large city made out of white stone and many people were walking around half of the things he had never seen before, from his point of few they looked like every day people.

"You like it?" a voice asked. Yugi jumped and turned around to see a male with platnium blonde hair with a dark tan. Yugi smiled weakly and nodded

"Where are we? and Who are you?" he asked the mysterious man. the lavender eyed man smiled gently and walked further out into the balcony.

"You are in Elysium home of the gods and my name is Malik I was also a sacriface of Upper Egypt" he said softly while gazing out into the large city. Yugi continued to look out into the city

"...Do you know where my friends are?" he asked Malik, the taller sighed and sat on the rail his back to the city.

"They are in the fires of purifacation" he responded lightly and chuckled at the look of confusion on his face.

"Fires of Purifacation?" he asked Malik.

"Yes you have no need to go there because you are pure meant for the gods to be one of their mates and your friends are meant as well but do not hold the same purity and innocence that you do" Malik responded.

Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and walked around the balcony with a sudden look of contentment on his face.

"Mate of the gods you mean like a lover to one of them?" he asked as he continued to pace the large balcony. Malik nodded and jumped down from the rail

"Yes you are to presented at the ceremony tonight and meet the four main gods ; Atemu a former pharaoh of egypt, Seto a former high priest of egypt and finally Marik and Bakura, former generals of Egypt they were all friends during their former life.

Yugi nodded in understanding before bringing his pale arms to his side and watched Malik as he closed his eyes and a light wind surrounded him. Malik opened his eyes and smiled towards Yugi before walking back in

"Come along Yugi your friends are out and eagerly asking for you" he said from the room. Yugi's amythest eyes brightend as he trail behind him, questiions filling the air.

--------------------

Atemu, leader of the gods, was sitting in his golden throne with a blank expression on his face he had tri-colored hair and dark crimson eyes. Seto was beside him in a sapphire throne, Marik was beside him an a amythest throne and finally Bakura was in an amber throne.

"Bored Atemu?" Seto beside him asked with a hint of amusement. Atemu gave him a look before staring out into the few of the city they had. A Burst of light appeared before them.

"Circe are the new sacirfaces are here?" Atemu asked her in a now interested tone. Circe nodded her pale blue dress spread out before her.

"Yes my lord" she responded. Atemu stood up his crimson cloak covering him as he stood up and walked down. Circe bow lowered until her long black hair was spreading to the floor much like her dress

Atemu grinned lightly as mentioned for her to stand. and pressed his two fingers to her forehead as an imagine appeared. Yugi appeared before his minds eyes and he quickly grew back.

"The boy with the amythest eyes what is name?" he asked her. Circe sighed mentally before she responded.

"His name is Yugi, Your Majesty" she answered. Atemu continued pacing around her before he stopped behind her and she stiffend lightly Atemu gave her the shivers and it wasn't the good ones...

"How old is he?" he continued

"17 summers" was the timid response. Atemu grinned wickedly before going back to throne and sitting down

"Just the right age" he said. "Make sure to have him presentable before he appears in front of me I want him to outshine the others"

Circe stood and did a half bow

"Yes my lord" she said before she faded.

Bakura turned towards Atemu with an raised eyebrow and a sigh

"Finally found some amusement Atemu?" he asked the higher god. Atemu simply nodded he couldn't get the image of Yugi out of his head...

"Can't wait to meet this Yugi" Marik cut into his thoughts. Atemu nodded

"I have patience Marik. Sometimes..."

----------------------------------------

"Jou! Ryou! You're okay" Yugi said happily as he wrapped his arms around them. Jou chuckled and swung Yugi around happily, glad to see his friend was well and unhurt.

"Yeah we're fine we finally got out of the Purifaction thingy" the blonde said with a sigh of relief. Ryou gave Yugi was look of relief and confusion

"Yugi? How come you didn't come with us you've been Earth less than us if only a few months?" Ryou asked him softly. Yugi shrugged and started to tell them what Marik had told them.

"Mate of the gods? But which one?" Ryou asked softly, they were now in the baths getting ready. Yugi shrugged and dived in to wash the soap out of his hair.

"What if it's Atemu?" Jou said thoughtfully, Ryou gave him a look. Atemu was leader of the gods and was known for having the most beautiful lovers in the Elysium Plains.

Yugi rolled his eyes skeptically and leaned asked the back of the large tub

"Me? With Atemu? I highly doubt-"

"Yugi, Ryou, Jou are you done yet it's sunset" Circe voice came through the door

"Yes" they called back.

"Good Yugi cover yourself I'm taking you with me" she said. the three friends gave each other looks before Yugi wrapped an robe around himself and went out

"Be careful" Jou called out.

Yugi took a deep breath and opened the door...

Alexander : I'm going to stop there

Griever : We hope you like it

Alexander : Our next update should be sometime next week


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Chapter Two Of Heaven and Earth

Griever : Yugi meets Atemu what will they think of eachother

Alexander : On with the story and I think I'm losing intrest in my stories...

Griever : Don't say that! you'll get it back! We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Two

Yugi opened the door to find Circe smiling and waiting for him, she stepped out of the way to allow him out. Yugi glanced at her confused but she grabbed his wrists gently and guided him through the majestic halls.

"Where are we going Circe and where have you been?" he asked the ebony haired woman. Circe laughed lightly at the curiousty in the smallers voice.

"I've come to get you ready for Lord Atemu and for where I have been I do have duties as a messanger" she replied as they stopped in a room that was filled with clothes from cotton to velvet

"What about Jou and Ryou?" he asked her as she put the lavender smelling oil on him. Circe sighed and put a long-sleeve black shirt with holes in the arms that had golden clasped between them.

"They will be getting dressed as well but I have come to you on Atemu's behalf" she awnsered as she handed him a pair of silk white pants. Circe turned around to give him some pirvacy

Yugi silently wondered why Atemu had sent for him in the first place, they had never seen eachother before unless..

"Circe did you show him what I looked like?" he asked the older woman, Circe flinched and slowly nodded and she wondered herself if she had bad luck recently she had been getting in trouble all day today..

"Why!"

"It's was Lord Atemu he wanted to see the new arrivals and I think you caught his eye-"

"I don't want to catch anyone's eye I just want to live out my life serving the gods as a mage or messanger or or something!" he cried as he sat down on the large bed. Circe looked at him in sympathy

"Yugi...it'll be okay I promise you if Atemu does anything I will do everything in my power to take you away.." she soothed. Yugi wiped his tears away and smiled weakly towards the other

"Thank you Circe but no I don't want you getting in trouble who knows what Lord Atemu will do" he whispered. Circe wrapped her arms around Yugi's small form and rocked them back and forth

"Come let us finish getting you dressed"

---- Jou and Ryou ----

Jou and Ryou stood somewhat nervously outside the throne room doors, they silently wondered where they were going and who they were going to.

"I really hope I become a messanger" Ryou said softly as he stared at the large doors in wonder and fear. Jou nodded in agreement being a messanger means delivering prophices and retrieving fallen soliders and retrieving sacrifaces.

"Where's Yugi?" Jou wondered outloud. Ryou shrugged as he continued looking around and caught the blonde hair person with a deep tan.

"Malik?!" he called out happily, silence instantly dawned on the large hall as servants stared at Ryou as if he was out of his mind. Malik smiled and walked forward and embraced the albino

"Ryou it is good to see you" he said. Jou embraced both of them happily but in the back of his mind he was still greatly worried about Yugi, some of the servants stared in amazement they always knew Marik was silent and cold but to see him so happy...

"Wasn't there another with you?" Malik asked Ryou, the white-haired nodded his head as tear pool in chocolate eyes

"Lady Circe came and took him-"

"No need to worry Ryou, he's right here" Circe called out gently, the other sacirfaces parted to reveal a elegantly dressed Yugi and Circe. Jou's and Ryou's eyes widen in amazement.

"Yugi!...you look wonderful" Ryou said as he embraced his friend "I'm glad you're safe" he whispered to the smaller. Yugi smiled and nodded, one of the guards came out and clapped gaining everyone's attention

"Lady Circe you are to bring the sacirfaces into the throne room Lord Atemu patience is quickly running out" the guard Rishid said. Circe nodded and ushered the four of them in.

"Marik!" Malik called out happily as he ran to the an older look-a-like and jumped in his lap. Marik grunted and wrapped his arms around his lover and glanced down at Yugi and the others

"Welcome to the hall of the gods" Seto said as he stood although his eyes were on Jou the whole time as he continued walking down the steps in elegant strides. "No harm will come to you here"

Atemu leaned back and looked at Yugi up and down with a smirk, he was gorgeous. No. there is no words for Yugi's beauty. Yugi blushed when he caught Atemu's gaze it was filled with lust and desire

_"Circe was right! he does want me even I can tell!"_ he thought desperately. Atemu held up a hand and the room was silenced

"As Lord Seto said before Welcome to the hall of the gods as you know or haven't been informed I am looking for a mate the goddess here on this plain do not please me in the least"

Yugi rolled his eyes and bent his head to make sure Atemu didn't see, but unfortunately the leader did and narrowed his eyes in Yugi's direction he would teach the boy discipline

"So one of you one will come to me and rest will be given to my friends" he continued explained while keeping a constant eye on Yugi's actions.

"So in other words were like little lambs you can pick and do with you as you please!" Yugi spoke out. Circe covered his mouth in fear and bowed bringing an unwilling Yugi with her

"Forgive Yugi and I for our rudeness m'lord he did not mean it" Circe said while glaring deadly at Yugi from under her bangs. Yugi struggled against her wildly. Atemu smirked in Yugi's direction

"It is fine he will now how do keep his tongue in check or I will remove it from it him" Atemu spoke in casual and light tone while he was pacing. Yugi paled at the remark and immediatly settled down in Circe's arms

Atemu sat back down in his throne and clapped his hands twice and two servant appeared in beams of light and bowing once they saw their lord

"Take Yugi to my chambers and make sure he is comfortable it will be long night for him indeed" he said with a perverted smirk causing Bakura to chuckle in amusement.

"Yes take the white-haired one to my chambers and blonde one Jou, I believe to Lord Seto's chambers" Bakura put in "We will attend to them later on"

The two servants took Jou, Ryou and a now sobbing and struggling Yugi away. Atemu stared at Circe who was still bowing and shaking in fear of punishment it would not be the first time

"Lady Circe if Yugi causes me any trouble you will be punished and that goes for Ryou and Jou as well" he said firmly. Circe had tears in her eyes and nodded in fear and disappeared in a flash of light

Seto turned towards Atemu with a stern look and shook his head.

"Was that necessary cousin?" he asked. Atemu smirked as a servant passed him a glass of wine

"Of course and besides I can't mar Yugi's beautiful skin with bruises now can I?"

Alexander : End of Chapter Two

Griever : Next Update on Dec 22nd, Yugi and Atemu are finally alone!

Alexander : Let's see how that goes!

Griever : Review


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander : Chapter Three Of Heaven and Earth

Griever : Yugi and Atemu are finally alone

Alexander : On with the story and I got my intrest back yay!

Griever : Watching a few Yu-gi-oh episodes does wonders..anywho! We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Three

Yugi shivered horribly as he sat on the large silk covered bed, tears continued to run down his cheeks as he remembered Atemu last comment before he was taken away he didn't want to spend the rest of his immortal life with that man!

It was true Lord Atemu was handsome and wanted by many but that didn't mean he was a kind-hearted man, he punished those on the mortal plane who didn't obey his rules to the very last word.

A sigh escaped his lips as he ran his fingers over the material of the bedsheets and a blush spread across his cheeks, he silently wondered if it was a good thing to be Atemu's mate.

"What am I thinking of course it's not!" he whispered. Yugi scooted back furthed when a beam of light and shadow appeared in the room and Atemu stood in all his glory and with a smirk to boot

"Good evening little one" Atemu said softly while coming towards the bed in slow calm strides. Yugi scooted further away until he hit the headboard of the bed. Atemu's crimson eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers

Yugi's eyes widen even more in fear as a red light surrounded him and held him still

'He put a paralyzing spell on me!" he thought. Atemu chuckled lightly at the look on Yugi's face before sighing and walking around the large bed and sitting next to him and carressed his cheek

"If you behave I will let you go little one so will you?" he asked him gently. Yugi whimpered and Yami released the spell the smaller sighed in relief as he streched his limbs out only to have a hand grasp his thigh

"Careful of what you do in front of me my little angel the consqences will be in my favor and in yours as well.." he whispered softly. Yugi blushed and adverted his gaze elsewhere

"You wound me little one I am not as cold-hearted as the mortals put me out to be give more credit I am truly looking for a mate" he whispered softly while bringing Yugi's gaze back to his

"Then why-

"The rules have been set since the very first gods graced these halls little one to break them would mean chaos to all planes of exisistance that is why my punishments are so harsh"

Yugi sighed and scooted closer he knew he shouldn't be believing the higher being but he couldn't help himself, Atemu's eyes were soft and welcoming.

"I would like to get to know you little one I am holding a ball tonight and would be delighted if you come at my side and my side alone" the lord said with a hint of possession in his eyes

Yugi smiled and laid his hand into Atemu's with a blush adorning his face

"I would be honored to"

--------

Circe loud out a loud sob as she launched herself into her lovers arms, strong arms instantly returned the embrace and lips brushed against her ears in comfort

"Everything will be okay Circe I swear it"

"Drake I don't know how much more I can take of this" she wept. Drake had long brown hair and deep green eyes he and Circe had been lovers for over 200 years now and with 5 children who had been killed in the war of the gods

"My sweet Circe" Drake whispered softly. Circe pulled away and smiled gently while wiping her tears away and took her cloak off revealing a light blue dress with a black belt hanging down the midd

"I will be fine my love I'm sorry I overreacted" she said. Drake sighed and sat on the bed his wife was changing the subject once again, it was not fair on her having to see Atemu's demon eyes everyday

He didn't want to live this way, his sons and daughters souls were now scattered to the winds, they were already dead in the first place but to die again in safety of the gods?

It may be paradise for some but it was hell for him and Circe...

------ Jou and Seto -----

Jou watched the hateful glances that were sent his way and sighed, it was not his fault he was chosen by one of the main four gods, but alas here he was about the meet Seto god of the priests and priestess.

"Welcome Jouonchi" Seto said while walking into the large chamber he called his room, he clapped his hands once and the servants disappeared in a flash leaving the two of them alone

"Why did you choose me? of all the sacirfaces that were handed to you over the hundreds of years?" he asked the brunette. Seto merely smirked and circled around the smaller

"Because I like the fire and defiance in your eyes you will make the perfect mate and warrior for me" he said softly. Jou stepped back with a flinch and shook his head

"You can defend yourself you are the one who gave the priest of egypt that power-"

"I am perfectly aware of what I can and can't do" he snapped before smiling once again. Jou mentally shuddered these gods can smile one minute and threaten to kill you the next

...he didn't want to be near this one..

---- Ryou and Bakura ---

Bakura moaned as he slid out of the now exhausted Ryou, the smaller instantly closed his legs and pulled the sheets over his now naked and bruised body. Bakura smirked and Ryou did something he would regret

He slapped Bakura across the face...

Ryou quickly put the covers over himself and got up going to the door and trying to get out, but was stopped when Bakura wrapped his arms around his waists and brought him to the bed.

"You are not going anywhere my beloved" Bakura whispered and kissed him deeply. Ryou struggled against the other but it was no use and excepted his role to Bakura as his mate

Tears rolled down Ryou's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the other and continued to kiss him

...He didn't want this

But he accepted it with open arms...

-----------

"What are we to do about this?" one of them asked

"We can't let Atemu continue to rule he must be brought down at all costs" another said

"He has destroyed countless lives because of the Sacred Ten and some of them were purely accidental" a female said

"ENOUGH!!!" a deep voice roared, the dark room instantly quieted down as a figure with black hair and red eyes appeared with a black and silver cloak covering his armor.

"We will deal with Atemu when the time is right but the first move is to get the Holy One out am I understood?"

"Yes M'lord"

Alexander : Let's stop there

Griever : We hope you enjoyed the Chapter

Alexander : It's going to be a long Christmas Eve...cooking, present wrapping oh man...

Griever : Chin up it'll be okay ya?

Alexander : yeah

Alexander and Griever : MERRY CHRISTMAS


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Chapter Four Of Heaven and Earth

Griever : The night of the Ball!

Alexander : On with the story!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Four

The ballroom in the hall of the gods was beautiful and elegant, as many of the gods and goddess were themselves. Yugi with Atemu by his side, stepped into the large room only to be given applause and bows.

Atemu smirked and stood at the top of the stairs leading to the large balcony with a blushing Yugi at his side he began to speak, his voice loud but still held it's usual deep tenor and elegance

"Welcome my fellow gods and goddess to the Ball of Sacriface, I must announce before we start that I have found my Eternity Mate. Yugi". Yugi's blushed deepend when the gods and goddess bowed their heads to him.

Atemu held his hand tightly and mentioned him forward and spoke in his ears quietly

"Do not embrass me lover please say a few words". Yugi shivered at the tone of Atemu's voice and how husky it had sounded, he cleared his throat and spoke clearly

"Thank you everyone for Welcoming me here with such vigor I hope that you will enjoy the ball tonight" he said with a now lighter blush on his face, claps echoed throughout the hall as the music hall as the ball offcially started.

Atemu pulled him to the windows of the balcony and held him closer his grip was possessive and tight when Yugi tried to pull away he felt searing pain in his side and his struggling immediatly stopped.

"There will be no more of your silly naivete' and shyness while we in front of them, it sickens me to see someone as beautiful as you to be clumsy and shy" the god hissed towards his new lover.

Yugi sniffed as tears started to flow, and he pulled away from the leader of the gods. Atemu sighed in annoyance and pulled him back against the chest and gripped the smallers chin in his hand

"Your tears will not phase me nor it will phase them but I do not like to see those beautiful eyes in despair so please do not cry" he whispered soothingly. Yugi nodded and wiped his tears away on his cream colored sleeve.

Atemu held out his hand towards the smaller and smiled

"Now that this problem settled let us dance shall we?"

-----------------

Jou watched in anger as Atemu and Yugi swirled around the dance floor, his best friend had looked absolutely petrified when he had spoken to the invites of the party, he sighed and turned to find Seto talking to a blonde hair, green eyed man.

"Jouonchi meet Ares the God of War" Seto said smoothly. Ares smiled his black armor was gleaming from the moonlight, he grabbed the Jou's hands and planted a kiss on upon it.

"It's nice to finally meet Seto's lover" he said smoothly. Jou smiled and gently pulled his hand away

"It's nice too meet you as well Lord Ares" Jou said while bowing but Ares gently pulled him back up with a loving smile, which was unnatural to Seto who had never seen the War God smile.

"No need to bow Katsuya-If I may call you that-" he said softly, the younger blushed in modesty when Seto suddenly pull him away and put on a fake smile towards Ares.

"It was good seeing you again Ares I hope you have a pleasant time at the ball now if you will excuse us.."

Ares smirked into his glass of wine as they hurried away, the first step was over and a few more to go it will only take a matter of weeks before Jouonchi Katsuya was in his arms and his bed..

------------

Ryou held the cloak tighter around him as he walked along the large sky gardens, he didn't feel like attending the ball so Bakura let him wander as he pleased, which surprised Ryou.

The cool wind rustled his hair as he sat on a nearby bench, he had no idea how cold it had gotten here at night he should've brought a warmer cloak with him.

"Cold, young one?" a female voice asked softly. Ryou spun around to find a young woman with green hair and light green eyes, she was majestic in her own sense but had pointed ears...?

"Who are you?" he asked the woman shakily, the green haired woman smiled and wrapped him a bigger and warmer cloak and which he was grateful.

"I am Selene, goddess of the moon and to the elves" she whispered as she sat next to him. Ryou, surprised bowed but was stopped when she pulled him back against the bench

"No need to bow I do not wish to be revered, Gods do not own worlds and Worlds do not own gods (1)" she explained. Ryou blinked confused in her logic which earned him a light laugh

"What are elves like?" he asked suddenly. Selene gave another laugh and started to explain her people

"Elves are immortal in their own sense and in term Celestial beings, who the gods had blessed with magic and knowledge but unfortunately the have a light dislike of humans" she said "But in a sense are very kind to those in need"

Ryou nodded and Selene gave him a closer look and smiled

"You have the look of the elf yourself, pale and soft skin and grace". that comment had brought a blush to the youngers cheeks.

"Forgive me for being a little bit false, but I had heard stories of mythical creatures like elves but I never believed them but now-"

"You have a whole new perspective in life" Selene said suddnely. Ryou nodded and closed his eyes as the wind brushed over him and when he opened them again, Selene was holding a small vial

"What's this?" he asked

"This is a potion in which can give you the ablities and powers of the elves, what your mates did not tell you was you age every hundred years while your up here and they cast a spell to stop that affect" Selene calmly explained

"But I thought you didn't age here!" he said anxiously. Selene laid a soothing hand on his shoulder and smiled calmly

"For the first hundreds of years of course but you must reach the age of 1000 before you stop aging completely so you will look the age of 25 when you stop aging when actually you will be 1025 years old"

"Oh..."

"Ryou where are you!" Bakura called out. Ryou turned around to say something but to find Selene gone leaving him alone in the garden.

"Here you are" Bakura said as he came closer and wrapped his arms around smaller only to notice a small vial in his hands, he gave Ryou a stare

"What's this?" he asked as he grabbed the vial and studied before hissing and throwing it on the ground. Ryou gave a sigh of relief as the bottle landed safely on the ground without breaking

"Bakura why did you-"

"Do you have any idea to what you were holding..!"

"...What?"

----------------------

Selene cursed inwardly as she watched the two soul mates argue with each other, with a wave of the hand the same small vial landed in Ryou's pocket and she gave a small smirk as he reconized the weight of it

"Now I must sit back and watch while these events take place"

---- Ballroom-----

Malik watched from his lovers throne as the gods and goddess twirled around in dance and gave a disgusted sigh as he leaned back, some of the beings were malicious and not worthy of the power they were given

...Espcially Atemu

Malik had seen Atemu's malcious side and it wasn't pretty he punished mortals on a daily basis for breaking the Sacred Ten, a base of rules set out when the very first gods graced these halls.

It was Atemu's goal to keep the cosmic order in place, it's either that or face Ragnorak (2) but Malik had to admit that some mortals deserve what was coming to him however servere it was

"Already sounding like a god my love" Marik whispered from behind, causing the other to jump in surprise he glared at Marik and kissed him on the mouth

"Are you having a good time?" he asked the older. Marik smirked and nodded

"Wonderful. Dance with me?" he asked, Malik smiled and joined him on the dance floor with vigor and excitement that looked fake to the sharpest eye and indeed it was.

_"Enjoy your precious golden age while it last because it will be ending soon and the Age of Light will be upon us..."_

------ End Chapter Four------

Alexander : Last Chapter of the Year of 2007! Can't wait for New Years

Griever : That's right post your new years resolution in your reviews if you want.

Alexander : Mine is to have a exciting year and too meet someone special and Good Luck with you guys goals

Alexander and Griever : HAPPY NEW YEAR

Alexander and Griever : Next Updater : Jan 5th 2008

(1) _Gods do not rule worlds and Worlds do not rule the gods _

_-Valkyrie Profile 2 : Silmeria - Brahms _

(2) Ragnorak- End of the World


	5. Chapter 5

Griever : Boy…do I feel sorry for you Alex

Alexander : I would say something to do that but it would be inappropriate

Griever : Don't you have something to your fans who have been waiting for like what MONTHS!!!

Alexander : Yeah…yeeesh anyways I have to apologize for the extremely long wait, things came up with work and my oldest brother passing last year I'm really sorry for having you guys wait and the other announcement is that well I've sorta fell off the Yami/Yugi bandwagon and got into couples such as Cloud/Zack from Final Fantasy VII Of course you know who those two are… and Axel/Roxas from Kingdom Hearts which I TOTALLY adore!

Griever : Yeah and Alex just got a brand new computer yesterday and she's elated that she can type again but hasn't put much thought into the new chapters

Alexander : Some things should be really left unsaid Griever..

Griever : I know

Alexander : Anyways now you have a valid explanation of what happened…let's get on with the fan fiction.. If you'll do the honors Griever?

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!!

Chapter Five

Yugi felt hot tears prick his eyes as soon as his head hit the bed, he took deep breaths to calm his heartbeat. Tonight had been frightening to say the least, all of those gods and goddesses staring at him some with envy and some with jealousy and being announced as Atems' new mate had been exciting but the way the head god had treated him at the ball had shattered his romantic version of how Atem would be when he first saw him.

"Are you alright young master?" a soft female voiced asked. Yugi shot up and stared into Circe blue eyes and smiled shakily.

"I will be fine, thank you for asking Cecilia. How've you been?" he asked her. Circe sighed and drew her violet cloak tighter around her

"Fine, I witnessed Lord Atems' announcement at the ball and his reprimand of your response to it" she replied.

At this Yugi frowned and straightened his attire and gave the older woman a wane smile

"Yes. It was unexpected to say the least, when I had become the sacrifice I had hoped to become a messenger or a mage at the least but this.." Yugi trailed off not sure how to continued or what to say for that matter

Circe smiled sadly understanding what the smaller boy meant, "I understand young one but Atem has chosen you as his mate and you know no one defies him, not even those who wish to with all their hearts."

Yugi glanced at her and chose not to respond to the undermining of the comment, maybe sometimes silence was the best comfort

----------

Ryou stared at his new mate in confusion and concern, the way he had acted when he had seen that vial was frightening, he had never seen Bakura act in such a rage. He took hesitant towards the older and laid a hand on the broad shoulder

"…Bakura? Are you alright?" he asked gently. The older sighed and clasped his hand on the paler and softer one

"I am fine Ryou," he replied gently his grip growing tighter to the point of pain. Ryou winced at the grip but said nothing

"Who gave you that wretched vial?" he asked the younger. Ryou bit his lip he knew if he told Bakura that Selene would be in a lot of trouble for giving him, well whatever it was in the glass vial

"…Selene Goddess of the Moon and Elves gave it to me" he whispered finally. Bakura stood frozen at the confession

"…Selene gave you the vial?" he asked the younger again just to make sure. Ryou nodded and handed the item to the god

"Is it dangerous?" he asked the older. Bakura smiled at him gently

"Go to bed love, I will tell you everything in the morning"

"But Bakura…"

"_Now.."_

Ryou said nothing but nod and walk back to their shared chambers. Bakura sighed once the door closed, he opened his hand to find the vial glowing.

---------

Jou wrapped the robe around himself as he walked out of the bath, after the ball tonight he had been eager to see how Yugi was holding up.

"Good evening" a smooth voice spoke up, the blond spun around to see Ares standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

Jou suddenly felt naked with the way Ares was looking at him and unconsciously tightened his robe causing the God of War to smirk

"Good Evening Lord Ares" Jou replied in a tight voice "Is their something I can help you with?" he asked the older

Ares walked further in the room, eyeing the bed and Jou with obvious pleasure.

"Yes" Ares replied "There is a something you can help me with"

Jou smirked and crossed his arms over his chest

"Excuse the disrespectful remark milord" Jou started "But you could always use your right hand for such matters of _frustration" _

Ares chuckled "No offense taken one little one" he replied before calming down "But why use my right hand as you put it when I have you and a comfortable bed"

Jou blushed and backed away, where was Seto when you needed him?

-------

"Have you made any progress?" a voice spoke out. Malik nodded.

"Yes Lady Hathor" he replied while still keeping his head bowed "Marik now fully trust me in his affairs as do the other head gods"

"Very good" a deeper voice stated "Raise your head Malik" he continued. Malik looked up into deep blue eyes

"Now" Anubis continued. "The rebellion is to began in five months from now?" he asked Ra. Ra nodded

"Yes the rebellion to remove Atem from the heavens to the depths hell will began on the anniversary of the ascent"

Alexander : and that's it for now

Griever : please don't attack her

Alexander : Review


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander : We're back everyone!

Griever : It's almost summer so we'll be able to update more often if not then Alex's just to lazy

Alexander : haha..very funny

Griever : Yes I know. But anyways the disclaimer please?

Alexander : Of course We don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Six

Atem slowly walked down the empty halls with a frown on his handsome face.

He had received reports of a rebellion from his spy that he had planted within the gods of old.

The head god clenched his fist in rage at the act of betrayal. How dare them after he offered them a place here in Elysium after their defeat instead of throwing them into the pits of hell like they deserved?

..He won't make the same mistake twice.

-------

Jou stepped back as Ares stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"That former High Priest does not deserve such a beauty as yourself Jouonchi" the god purred.

Jou shuddered in disgust as the older kept coming closer

"You don't deserve me either" the blonde spat back. Ares did not reply as he kept coming closer

"Have you no shame?" Jou spoke up again "No honor?"

The god of war stopped and stared at the blonde before sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest before responding

"It is the one you serve under who has no honor young one"

Jou raised an eyebrow at the response he had receive before hesitantly asking "What do you mean by that?"

"The gods who currently watch over and rule Elysium. Atem, Bakura, Marik and Seto stole what was rightfully the gods of old-"

"Wait" Jou said suddenly "But the legend says that the Gods of Old started the war with Atem are you telling me it was the other way around?"

Ares smiled sadly at him pain and loss reflecting in those emerald orbs

"I'm afraid so.."

Jou suddenly found that he couldn't stand and quickly sat on the large bed, before staring at Ares once again

"…Where are the gods of old?" he asked him. Ares eyes narrowed

"Locked away" he replied. "At the end of the war Atem decided not to send them to hell and instead offered them a place here in Elysium only in another part where they would not disturb his rule"

"And if they decide to?"

Ares turned and walked towards the door not once stopping before replying

"Let's hope we never have to find that out young one.."

----------------------

Malik cursed as he wiped the blood from his sword on the grass, his lavender eyes looked down on the now decapitated man

A spy for Atem

"Malik.." Hathor called. Malik turned to find the goddess of old Hathor standing there in all her glory

"What has happened?" she asked. Malik laid his sword down and bowed

"A spy my lady" he replied closing his eyes when he heard her sharp gasp. Hathor wrapped her pale arms around her waists

"a spy?" she stated "has infiltrated our ranks". Malik stood and kept his gazed lowered to the ground

"Could Atem know of our plans?" a deeper voiced asked. Malik and Hathor turned to find Ra walking toward them with a frown on his face

Malik shook his head frustration clearly in his movements. "I do not know my lord" he responded. "I caught him walking out of the palace and recognized him as a one of your guards"

Ra bent down and took a good look at the dead man's face and sighed

"Syrian I never thought he would be a spy". Hathor glared before raising a hand and making the body evaporate

"What now Ra?" she demanded. "Atem may know of our plans"

"We moved forward as planned now that Atem knows of the rebellion we need to strengthen our defenses and we must win.."

"And if we don't" Hathor hissed, fear obviously in her melodious voice

"Then we are going to hell and this time their will be no redemption awaiting us"

---------------------

Bakura closed his eyes at the blinding light that was coming from the vial.

"Bakura!" Marik roared as he ran forward and knocked the objected out of the other gods hands causing it shatter and disperse

"What in the hell are you doing with that?!"

Bakura panted as he all but collapsed in the chair, he looked up into angry lavender eyes and silently raised his hand asking for calm

"Stay my friend" he panted out. "I found the vial on Ryou earlier"

Marik calmed down and took the seat next to his old friend and fellow god

"Ryou?" he asked confused. "When did he have contact with an elf or Selene for that matter?"

Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his white lock, Marik notice that he was shaking from exhaustion or fear he did not know

"It was after the ball" was the quiet response. "He didn't feel like going so I let him wander around in the Sky gardens he must've met her there-"

"Does he have any idea what those things do to us?" Marik growled. Bakura smirked and stood and looked at the shattered pieces of glass on the marble floor

"I doubt it but Selene surely does"

"Where's Atem and Seto?"

Marik shrugged and stood walking towards the balcony. "Not a clue" he replied "Atem was with his spies earlier and from the yelling I could tell it wasn't good news"

"Gods of Old" Bakura hissed. "What are those inferior beings up to now" he wondered.

---------

Yugi turned from his view to see the door opening and slamming shut.

"Atem?" he called cautiously. The head god gave Yugi a smile and beckoned him over .

"Good evening" Yugi said gently. Atem wrapped his arms around the smaller and climbed in bed.

"How was your day little one?" he asked quietly. Yugi's mind went briefly to the ball and Circes' words before smiling up at the god

"It was fine a little tired"

Atem glanced at him but nodded nonetheless.

"Little one?" Atem asked quietly. "Yes Atem?"

"Have you heard any rumors of late? Of a rebellion of sorts"

Yugi shook his head at the strange question. Rebellion? Against Atem?

"No I have not heard any rumors of the sorts why? Is something happening?"

Atem remained quiet for a long while before responding

"No at least not right now and I'll make sure nothing starts.."

--------------------

Ryou held the vial in his hands as he laid in bed it was admitting a low light. Selene had given him a second one after Bakura had taken the first.

What was so special about it though?

Bakura had seemed afraid of it, he sat up and got out of bed and headed towards the balcony the object still in his hand

"I don't want this to hurt him" he whispered as he stopped at the edge, the wind blew causing a shiver to run through his body

"I won't let you hurt him". Ryou dropped the vial and watched it fall and shatter

"Ryou?" Bakura called out "Where are you?"

"Out here Bakura" Ryou replied. "Get in here before you freeze" Bakura scolded gently

"Coming" Ryou looked down to see Selene gazing up at him with a glare her form ethereal in the darkness.

Ryou bowed mockingly before returning to his new lovers arms

---------------------

Seto walked in to find Jou sitting on the bed with his back turned.

"Jou-"

"I want the truth right now" the blonde said firmly. Seto's blue eyes narrowed

"About what?"

"Why you took what was rightfully the Gods of Old?"

"….."

Alexander : We'll leave it here It took me forever to right this distracted

Griever : Admit you were watching Chronicles of Narnia and chatting

Alexander : Whatever

Griever : Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Okay Everyone here's Chapter Seven of : Of Heaven and Earth. I hope you're ready

Griever : We've almost made it the 100 mark on our reviews and we are ecstatic that everyone likes our story.

Alexander : Yes Indeed we do now if you'll do the honors Griever

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Seven : Ascension and Rebellion

Seto stared at Jouonchi in shock and anger. How could have the younger figure the truth about the war?

"Who told you of these things Jouonchi?" he asked the blonde. Jou turned around and bravely met his new master and lovers gaze

"It depends" Jou started. "If you tell me the truth then you shall receive your answer". Seto clenched his fist in anger

"Just because you know the truth about the war of the gods" Seto snapped. "Does not give you the means to disrespect me"

Jou actually flinched and lowered his gaze to the silk bed sheets. "Apologies" he whispered. "I just wish to know the truth"

Seto's gaze softened as he walked forward and sat next to the quiet blond, he reached over and pulled him closer.

"We had all died in a war in Egypt" Seto started. Jou looked up and met Seto's pain filled blue eyes.

"Atem was the Pharaoh. I was a High Priest -his cousin- Marik and Bakura were generals we had a generally peaceful life"

"Wait" Jou interrupted. "was Atem the "Nameless Pharaoh"?". Seto chuckled at the name but nodded nonetheless

"Atem was a fearsome warrior, he was praised for his decisions and his skill to wield the sword and any other weapon. but he was a peaceful man who despised war because it had taken his mother away shortly after he was born"

Seto stopped and looked down to see Jou listening with a sad look in his eyes and held him closer.

"But that all changed when Lord Zork a noble from Upper Egypt decided to start a civil war within the kingdom. Egypt was split in two. Those who sided with Atem and those who sided with Zork. everyday was hell from then on we couldn't eat, drink or sleep thinking someone or something would come to kill us in our sleep or poison our food"

Seto sighed tired and ran a hand through his hair and continued..

"Atem had grown frustrated and angry when his servants and soldiers were dropping left and right and finally decided to launch a final assault on Zork he wanted to be done with the man and frankly so did we. We attacked at night hoping to surprise him but he was waiting for us…Bakura died first protecting Marik an arrow had struck him in the heart."

"Marik came second he died against Zork's swordsman they had outnumbered him and was stabbed to death and thrown into the Nile river"

Jou clenched Seto tighter but the god didn't stop talking

"I died alongside Atem fighting Zork, he was just as good as Atem in everything from looks to skill but I clearly remember the battle lasting for hours before Atem gave way to exhaustion and Zork cutting him down but it wasn't before Atem decapitated him though"

"How did Atem die…?" Jou asked.

"From bloodloss and wounds both us did and it was too late when the solider found us"

"And the War with the Gods of Old?"

At this Seto smiled and looked out the balcony it was dawn and the sun was rising

"Believe it or not the gods of old weren't as nice and powerful as we Egyptians believed them to be"

Jou stared at him in confusion. "What-"

"They toyed with us while we were mortals, they laughed and joked about our suffering they do it to amuse themselves"

"……."

"It was originally Bakura's idea to start the war no one liked the Gods back then everyone complained but it was always in a place where the gods couldn't hear them. They hated the way things were, the way they ruled Elysium"

"And so you sparked a rebellion?"

"Yes I took care of Anubis Bakura dealt with Hathor and Marik and Atem took on Ra"

"So in the end you won and took over right?"

Seto chuckled "If it were only that easy not everyone had the same opinion on how the gods acted some adored them and we had to come up with a valid excuse of why we did what we did"

"That's where you switched around the story?"

"Yes and we couldn't believed it worked and here we are now-"

"Seto!" Bakura's voice rang out clearly. "Atem wants a meeting now in the Hall of the Celestials"

"I'll be right there"

Seto stood up and looked at Jou with an unreadable emotion in his eyes

"Now" he started "I believe you can answer my question now"

"It…was Ares he told me". Seto remained silent before speaking up again.

"Thank you Jouonchi you may do as you please until sunrise today"

----Hall of the Celestials---

"Rebellion?!" Seto's shocked voiced rang throughout the chamber. Atem leaned back on his velvet chair and gave Seto an amused look

"Nothing to be worried about cousin"

Bakura frowned at Atem's lack of care towards the situation and looks towards Marik who was frowning as well

"Nevertheless" Seto spoke up again. "This "Rebellion" must be stopped before it begins"

"Does anyone besides ourselves know the secret behind the war?" Bakura suddenly asked. Seto sighed and nodded

"Jouonchi does"

Atem turned now blazing crimson eyes towards his cousin.

"Have no you sense" he hissed. Seto glared at the head god. "Stop hissing at me and let me explain Atem!". Bakura and Marik snorted

"Very well cousin please explain how you new slave now knows our secret?"

"Ares told him". Atem raised an eyebrow at the reply. "Ares : God of War?"

"Yes it seems the little rat is having a bit of trouble keeping his mouth shut"

Atem closed his eyes he could a feel a headache coming on he would have to have Yugi give him a massage later.

"Bakura I want something done about Ares-"

"Anything?" the white-haired god asked with malice in his voice and eyes. Atem chuckled

"Yes my friend anything"

"So when does this whole thing start?" Marik cut in. Atem leaned forward and rested his arms on the cold marble table

"The rebellion is set out to start tomorrow"

Atem stood and stretched. "Set the guards on full alert and have the mages and swordsman on the ready by dawn tomorrow"

"What are we going to do with the gods afterwards?"

"Send them to hell of course"

------- Hall of the Fallen----

Malik watched the gods of old argue amongst themselves and felt anger rise inside him at their ignorance and arrogance.

"My Lords" he called out loudly enough to gain their attention. Hathor looked down with gentle eyes and nodded

"Yes Malik?" she asked. Malik melted at the soft tone she used but continued

"We must get ready for the rebellion its only a matter of time before Atem launches his assault"

Ra stared at Malik, his amber eyes unreadable he stood up and walked to Malik's side and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze

"Are you sure you are ready Malik?" Ra asked. "You will be fighting against your lover of 800 years"

"Do not worry I will have no trouble fighting Marik"

------------------------------

Circe paced slowly back and forth it was night time and almost time for the raid -on both sides-. Drake had gone to Atem to fight

"I'm stuck here I'm going to stress myself out" she whispered. "I should be fighting alongside everyone"

"Maybe you should?" a voice whispered. Circe grabbed her staff. "Who are you! Come out!"

Selene stepped out gripping her own staff, she gave Circe an amused look. "Ahhh a High Mage not bad"

Circe lowered her staff slightly and gave Selene an glare "Archmagus mind you my lady Selene"

Selene smiled at the tone in Circe's voice and leaned against her staff. "You wish to fight against Atem or with him?"

"……"

The goddess walked into the room and gazed around her eyes examining each object that room held, she slowly treaded to the dresser and picked up a locket

"Was this your sons?" she asked softly as she twisted and turned the silver locket. Circe hissed and walked over snatched the locket away

"Have you no respect witch of the elves?". at the insult Selene's eyes darkened with anger

"I" Selene started "Do not serve the gods who killed my children!". Circe flinched and lowered her gaze and the grip on her staff grew tighter

"And I Lady Selene" she responded softly. "Do not serve gods who are dishonorable and care nothing for the lives of their people. Atem cares for us even though his ways are sometimes fiendish and cruel he cares…"

"So you have chosen?"

Circe smiled and looked into silver-blue eyes of the goddess

"Yes I will always serve by Atem and Drakes side no matter what"

--------------------------

-------- Elysian Fields : Terra Domain ---------

Atem griped his sword tighter as he stared at the Gods of Old army before him, behind him his seventy-thousand troops lay ready and waiting

"Lord Atem your orders?" Drake asked. Atem glanced at him and then back to Ra's army.

"Atem!" a voice roared.

Marik's eyes widen at what he saw

"Malik…" he whispered "What is the meaning of this?!"

Malik was dressed in silver armor and a black tunic with the symbol of Ra on his shield

"What does it look like my love?" he spat in the older direction. "Elysium must be purged of your existence and order restored to Gods of Old hands-"

"What did they offer you Malik?" Atem cut in smoothly. "Power of the gods? Women, Men you can't tell me your doing it to set things right?"

Malik smirked and unsheathed his sword

"I'm doing what I believe Atem" he responded, he turned towards Marik to find his lover disappointed and enraged gaze on him

"I gave you everything!" Marik roared over the battlefield "My heart, my love and my soul!"

Malik smirked bitterly. "Your body, your riches, power and everything" he continued mockingly. Bakura growled

"You have nerve slave!"

Malik chuckled. "Oh but I won't be a slave for much longer". Atem held up his hand to silence his generals

"Malik" Atem said gently. "remember when the battle starts we will show you no mercy.."

"That's exactly the way I wanted" Malik replied. "Because I won't stop until your in the pits of hell where you belong!"

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Seven

Griever : Chapter Eight : The battle for the rule of Elysium starts and Yugi, Jou and Ryou give their thoughts and feeling during the battle

Alexander : Stayed tuned and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander : Okay we're back and the countdown to school ending for the summer is ever near

Griever : This Chapter Eight of. Of Heaven and Earth

Alexander : The battle between Atem and the Gods of Old is starting so hold your breaths it might be twist and turns

Griever : We would like to dedicate this chapter to s2Teennovelist who is one of my most dedicated reviewers

Alexander : Anyways let's get on with the story

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Eight

---- Elysium Palace : Dungeons----

Ares hissed as the chains rubbed his wrist raw.

Bakura and two of his soldiers had dragged him down here and questioned him for hours about the Gods of Old plans.

He had been tortured in every way possible having immortality wasn't the most pleasant thing to have at times.

The God of War had refused to answer their questions and in return was left down here to rot until the rebellion was over and to make the gods of old think he had betrayed him.

Which was the furthest thing from the truth. Footsteps snapped Ares out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Atem's soldiers walking by

"Did you hear?" one of the guards started. "The battles already started".

"Yeah" the other guard replied. "Ra's forces already lost half of their mages and archers their goes their long-range attackers"

"I can't believe Malik betrayed us". the second guard snorted. "C'mon Honda I never trusted that rat and neither did you"

"The way he was acting after he got settled in Otogi" Honda started. "Malik is a damned good actor that's for sure"

Otogi shrugged and turned to look at Ares, who was chained to the wall, his once golden blonde hair and handsome face was now covered in dirt and bruises from the beating Bakura gave him before he left.

"How you holding up traitor?" Otogi asked mockingly. Ares glared at the raven haired guard but remained silent

"Why did you do this Lord Ares?" Honda asked. Ares turned to the younger guard and sighed.

"Atem stole what wasn't his" Ares replied before he sat down on the dirty floor, he gave a mental wince at how it felt again his skin

Otogi gave a bored sigh and leaned against the wall next to the bars. "What you gods will forever be oblivious to understanding" he cut in smoothly. "Is that their will always be someone else trying to take what is yours it doesn't matter if you're a god or mortal it was been happening since the beginning of time and continue to happen until we are forgotten in the pages of history themselves"

Ares remained silent and brought one knee up to his chin and thought about what Otogi had said.

"You have power and yet you feel threaten that someone's going to take it away" Honda said gently. "Well no one really wants you guys jobs"

The guards jumped at Ares sudden laughter.

"Right you are Honda" Ares said through his laughter. "Right you are"

-----Elysium Palace : Imperial Villa---

Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed his body against the pillows but his mind and heart were far from relaxed. Atem had taken him to this villa incase anything were to happen

In other words in case someone were try to kill him while the head god was away were the unspoken words in Atem's actions.

"Are you well Yugi?" Ryou asked gently, amethyst met light brown before Yugi smiled and nodded. The smaller took a good look at his friend.

Ryou had grown considerably healthier in these last few months in Elysium, he was less sick and had more energy and of a appetite that matched Jou's.

"What?" Ryou chuckled. "Is their something on my face?" Yugi blushed lightly and laughed himself

"No my friend" he replied. "Is just that you're looking much better these days"

Ryou smiled and pulled his knees to his chest. "Well it's mostly thanks to Bakura" he replied with a small laugh "He practically stuff food down my throat when he saw how skinny I was"

Yugi shook his head in amusement. "But he's been treating you okay?" he asked seriously. Ryou blushed at the question

"Yes he has" the white-haired boy whispered.

"Are you guys hungry?" Jou cut in. Ryou nodded eagerly.

Yugi looked out the window to see lights. the colors were ranging from white to black

"Magic" Ryou said as he too gazed out the window. Yugi turned to older confused silently asking the other to explain

"So the battles already started?"

Jou walked back in with fruit, meat and cheese. "Yeah it has" the blonde replied while he ate a grape. "But don't worry from what I heard from the guards they say we're winning so far"

"Did Atem really start the war with the old gods?" Ryou asked the taller. Jou nodded. "Yeah he did but it wasn't right away"

"I can't believe Malik would betray us though.." Yugi put in sadly. Jou snorted at the mention of their former friend

"Yeah he's the general of the forces on Ra's side"

"I want to know why he did it" Ryou put in angrily. Jou leaned back against the pillows and pushed the plate of fruit away

"He believed what Atem did was wrong plain and simple". Yugi frowned and laid his head on Jou's shoulder.

"What are Atem and the others going to do with him?" he wondered out loud. "Send him to hell what else?" Jou replied.

"Jou!"

"What!?" the blonde cut in angrily. "Both of you are too soft for your own good what if Malik killed Bakura or Atem before this whole thing started wouldn't you want him dead instead of feeling sorry for him?"

Yugi and Ryou remained silent and lowered their gazes. Jou sighed and hugged his smaller friends.

"I'm sorry I yelled if we gave Malik another chance what's stopping him from trying again?"

"You're right Jou" Ryou said gently.

"But it doesn't mean we won't miss him even after all he did he is our friend no matter what" Yugi finished.

Jou smiled sadly as he remembered Malik was the first sacrifice to the gods in 100 years in their small village and they went three years later.

"I know I don't like it either but think of how Marik feels right now, he loved or still loves Malik and to find out he was the one to betrayed him…just but yourself in his shoes for a sec"

"………"

-------Elysium : Terra -----

"We're losing!" Hathor screeched at Ra who was gritting his teeth in anger and fear, anger that he was losing against a former mortal and fear at the consequences of his loss

"I know Hathor!" he roared back. He watched his army fall to pieces before him, the army he had worked so hard to gather in last past few months

All of it was crumbling beneath his feet and he didn't like it, he didn't like the feeling of losing to someone he still thought inferior and weak

"We must do something and quickly!" Hathor said desperately as she opened a portal. Ra looked at her bewildered

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"To-"

"You will be going nowhere Lady Hathor" a smooth voice spoke out. Hathor paled and turned to see Atem standing behind her with his bloodied sword pointed at her pale throat

"The only place you're going is hell" Seto said from behind Ra. Hathor shook at the mention of the place

"No!" she begged. "Please don't"

Atem eyes softened at her as he raised her chin with the point of his blade. "I spared you from the fiery depths of that place before Hathor I will not do so again"

"Hades will you come out please?" Seto asked in a chilly voice, a raven haired and violet eye man appeared in a blaze of blue fire

"You called my lord?" Hades spoke. Atem smirked and slowly lowered his sword.

"Yes we did Hades" Atem replied. "We have some new occupants for you-"

"You are not sending us to Anubis domain?!" Hathor screeched. Seto chuckled at the stupidity of the question

"Now Hathor" he soothed. "Why would we send you to Anubis' domain when he was in league with you and arranged at least ¼ of this army?"

Ra paled at Seto's response, he had a small hope that if he lost that Atem would send them Anubis' domain so that they would one day regroup and try again

"I will snuff out any hope you have of gathering another army and rebelling against my rule" Atem spoke cutting his thoughts off

"Ra!" Hathor cried out hoarsely. The sun god closed his eyes in defeat and humiliation.

"Enough Hathor" he spoke his tone regal and laced with pain. "We have lost and this is our punishment, we are gods not cowards"

"….."

Hades smirked and mockingly bowed as a portal opened up leading to his domain

"After you lord and lady"

Ra and Hathor gave Atem and Seto one last look before walking in. Atem sighed heavily and sheathed his sword and gave his cousin a look

"Malik..?" he asked

"Marik is handling him and the troops are finishing the remains of Ra's army"

-------------------------------

Malik cried out as his sword was knocked out of his hand, he glared up at his former lover who was grinning bitterly

"Kill me. Now" the younger hissed. Marik smirked and leaned down and kissed Malik full on the mouth. Malik tensed and tried to pull away but to no avail

Marik pulled away slowly with a wider grin

"No my love" he whispered into the younger's blonde hair. "I have a much better punishment for you and I promise on my throne that you will not like it"

------ Hades Domain : Energy Stream --------

Hades, Ra and Hathor stepped out. Hathor covered her nose with her scarf at the rancid smell.

"What is that smell?!" she asked. Hades let out a hearty chuckle at the woman displeasure of her new home

"That my lady is the smell of rotting bones and flesh" Hades took a deep breath and sighed happily. "Get used to the smell because you're going to be here for a very long time"

Ra remained silent as he looked around at their new prison, his amber eyes narrowed in disgust

"Are we free to roam Hades?" the sun god asked. Hades gave him a look before he nodded.

"Not someone as powerful as you can escape this place drains the gods of Elysium's powers significantly you can't do so much as a transport to Earth"

"We understand our positions no need to rub it in you vile creature" Hathor hissed.

Hades laughed and looked Hathor up and down which caused the woman to shiver.

"Oh don't worry my lady" he purred. "I'll make sure your _very_ comfortable"

Ra shivered at the tone Hades used.

…It was going to be a long stay indeed.

Alexander : That's Chapter Eight!

Griever : Chapter Nine : Celebrations are starting for the victory of the battle


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : Hello everyone! Once again sorry about the wait. Summer is slowing setting in for me and finally a break from college

Griever : Yeah. Yeah just get on with the story already jeez..

Alexander : Oh shut up you! And do the disclaimer since your in such a rush

Griever : Boohoo! We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Nine

Yugi watched the celebrations with a small frown on his soft lips. The small civil war had been over for about two days now and he was happy to see it end but…

It didn't seem right to celebrate the death or second death of others.

"Yugi?" a gentle voice asked quietly. Yugi turned to find Ryou and Jou watching him with worried eyes and frowns.

"You okay little buddy?" Jouonchi asked.

"Yes I'm fine" he replied.. "Why doesn't this seem right this party I mean". Ryou tilted his head in confusion

"We won and Atem and the others are safe that what the party is mainly for"

"Yes I know" Yugi replied as he kept his eyes on the gods who were chatting amongst themselves. "What of Malik?"

Jou snorted and gave the younger a small smirk before pointing over to the thrones. Yugi and Ryou turned and their eyes widen at the sight

There was Malik dressed as a dancer and giving Marik quite the show by the smirk and gleam on the gods face.

"That was his punishment?" Yugi asked, amazed that their former friend got off so lightly. Jou shook his head

"No" the blonde replied before turning his attention back to his friends. "It's to continuing being Marik's lover the thing Malik hating being the most"

Ryou sighed and turned away from the sight in a way it was Malik deserved it was the worst punishment you could give someone doing something you hated…

Jou clapped his hands causing Yugi and Ryou to jump in surprise

"C'mon guys!" the blonde said happily "Now's the time to be happy not sad let's celebrate!"

Yugi smiled and laughed at Jou's eagerness as he grabbed Ryou and started dancing, he felt someone starting at him he turned to find Atem staring at him with desire in his eyes.

Yugi flushed and quickly turned away shifting comfortably on the pillows that sat near the thrones, he shyly looked up again to see Atem walking towards him.

Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself down before the god came closer, he shivered as he felt Atem sit next to him

"Are you enjoying yourself little one?" the head god asked. Yugi looked up into crimson eyes and nodded.

"Yes thank you for asking". Atem wrapped his arms around the smaller waists and pulled him closer they were silent again before Atem spoke up again

"I have many plans for you Yugi" he whispered. Yugi looked up and tilted his head in confusion and a little fear

"Plans?"

Atem chuckled and pulled Yugi all the way onto his lap causing the younger to jump in surprise at the action which cause Atem to frown

"Are you scared of me?" the older asked bluntly. Yugi blushed deeper in embarrassment

"N-No!" Yugi replied quickly. "I've never been this close or intimate with someone before that's all" Atem raised an eyebrow at the response

"Well little one" he started "You must get used to it after all we are going to be mates you must get used to my touch"

"Yes"

---------------------------------

Marik chuckled at the deadly glare he was receiving from his rebellious lover, who had finished dancing and was eating

"What's the matter love?" he asked the younger mockingly. Malik hissed as his grip tightened on the glass of the wine drinking large amounts if getting drunk to the point of being unconscious was a way to get away from this nightmare then so be it.

Marik's eyes narrowed as he took away the glass and set on the ground next to him, he harshly grabbed Malik's chin and turned his face towards him

"Your gods don't give a damn about you boy" Marik hissed angrily. Malik whimpered as the grip on his face tightened

"They used you as a puppet to get back what used to be theirs do you honestly think that they'll come back for you?"

Malik said nothing but the tears in his eyes said enough for Marik, the god sighed and pulled away he put a hand to his forehead

"Leave your excused for the rest the night" Marik said softly suddenly feeling tired and worn. Malik stared at him

"Go before I change my mind"

Malik quickly stood up and walked towards the entrance not once looked back.

--------------------------------------------

Seto watched Malik leave with a frown on his face. He knew how hurt his friend was concerning Malik's betrayal.

He glanced across the large room to find Jou and Ryou dancing and laughing their faces flushed with happiness. Seto smiled at the sight at least someone was enjoying themselves

Atem and Yugi were the next people Seto's gaze landed on and he smirked as he gazed at Yugi's red face and Atem's smug one's. he walked over to the thrones and sat next to Marik

"Are you well?" he asked the blonde quietly. Marik sighed deeply and shook his head

"Maybe it would've better to send him off with Ra and Hathor anything to spare me from this suffering" Seto laid his hand on his friends shoulder

"You still could" he murmured lowly. Marik stared at him for a moment before turning away.

"I can't Seto" he whispered. "Because my heart would go with him"

Seto removed his hand from the others shoulder and sighed he felt a wave of unspeakable sadness and sympathy for his friend but he was glad that he was not going through this himself

"I know that I can not do much Marik" Seto started. "But we will be here for you even that big-head man Atem"

Marik chuckled and a smile finally came onto the god's face

"Thank you Seto"

---------------------------------------------

Selene gasped as the ropes of darkness tightened around her body, she looked up and glared at the man before her

"Release me now" she demanded. The man chuckled and shook his head

"Now" he said "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Bakura!!!" she roared. Bakura chuckled at the anger in her voice before opening up a portal. Selene's face paled at the sight of it

"Ahhh I trust you know where that leads?" he asked gently. Selene hazel eyes narrowed

"Send me there if you wish but I will escape" she stated boldly. Bakura remained silent before he spoke calmly

"Why did you give the light vial to Ryou?" he asked. "You know what it does to us". Selene smirked

"To get rid of you what else Bakura" she replied "You can handle a little light but not large amounts of the magic your originally a dark mage are you not?"

Bakura said nothing as he lifted her closer to the portal. Selene screamed in horror

"Say hello to Hathor and Ra won't you?"

"You'll pay for this I swear on my birthright that you will pay Bakura"

------------------------

Hades stared at his counterpart for moment before leaning back on his throne.

"You want me to hand over Ra and Hathor surely you jest Anubis"

Anubis remained silent as he stared at the Greek god of the dead before speaking up again

"Tis not a joke Hades Ra and Hathor belong within my territory you will return to me" he replied. Hades release a laugh that echoed throughout the room

"Did you consult with Atem before you came bursting in here?" he asked the other. Anubis growled but remained silent

"So you don't have permission do you?" Hades taunted. "You wish to start another rebellion to reclaim Elysium is that right?"

"Name your price Hades I no your loyalties lie with no one but yourself"

Hades smirked, his violet eyes suddenly with amusement and malice

"Well….."

Alexander : That's it Cliffhanger

Griever : That was wrong and you know it

Alexander : *Evil laughter*

Griever : ANYWAYS Please Review!!!

.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander : Hey! We're not going to make you wait as long as the last chapter

Griever : Indeed we're not

Alexander : Anyways let's get on with the story. Griever if you please

Griever : We don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Ten

Hades smirked as he gazed into Anubis' irritated amber eyes before speaking again.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have decline on your offer Anubis" he replied smoothly.

"As much as I desire another war and more souls down here one thing I keep is my word and my word is bound to Atem for the time being so if you'll be on your way"

Anubis narrowed his eyes before opening a portal and leaving back to his domain. Hades frowned and slowly removed his hand from his sword at his waists

Anubis was a feared god, in Egypt and in Rome there was no telling what the jackal god was going to do to get what he wanted

"He's even more sadistic than I am" he murmured to himself he was uninterrupted when a reaper appeared before him. Hades grunted

"Speak" he commanded

"Selene. Goddess of the Moon and Elves has arrived from Elysium and wishes to have an audience with my lord" the reaper spoke

Hades nodded

"Very well" he replied. "Send her in". The reaper bowed and vanished.

"_I'll have to arrange a meeting with Atem" _he thought _"This is getting out of hand" _

The large doors creaked open and Selene walked in, looking around in awe and somewhat disgust

"Can I help you Selene?" he asked gently. Selene jumped and hazel met violet

"Yes send me back to Elysium" she replied her voice demanding. Hades chuckled and gave Selene an amused looked that only served to add fire to her anger

"I'm afraid I cannot do this" he replied gently. "Unless Atem gives the okay to return you, you shall remain here in the Nether realm with your fellow gods"

Selene felt numb, she couldn't stay here!. She had people and an entire kingdom to rule along with her son and daughter

"You son is old enough to take over I have met him" Hades said. Selene looked up into his eyes and notice a gentleness there.

"How do you know of my son?" she asked quietly. Hades put his chin in his hand and remained silent before speaking again

"I adore your son Selene" he replied. "His strength, skill, intelligence and most of all…I praise his body". Selene eyes widen in horror

"You have taken my son as a lover?!" she cried out in fury. Hades smirked at her fury.

"Yes I have. I have taken him and you were too busy plotting the downfall of Atem and his fellow gods that you haven't paid attention to your children"

Selene lowered her gaze in shame, she felt tired and defeated and this was her fate.

"Do you love him?" she asked quietly. Hades smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do" he replied quietly. Selene looked up and smiled in return

"Thank you I trust you in regards to my son Hades"

"Your trust is well-placed Selene"

Selene glared at the older god and crossing her arms "What choice do I have Hades?" she hissed "I can't stop you from seeing my son while I am trapped down here"

"I can bring him down here if you wish to see him" he said unexpectedly. Selene slowly shook her head

"No" she replied softly before turning away and heading back to her chambers "I do not wish to see my son while I am down here"

Hades remained silent and watchful as she left before letting a sigh escape his lips, he snapped his fingers and a reaper appeared

"You called my lord?" it asked.

"Yes send Atem a message" he started. "Tell him I am coming in three days time"

"As my lord wishes"

-------Elysium Palace : Marik Chambers ------

"Let me go!" a melodious voice cried out as he was pushed onto the bed. Marik smirked and pinned the younger arms above his head.

"Now why would I do such a thing Malik?" he asked smoothly. "This is your punishment remember"

Malik continued to struggle and soon enough he tired himself out and only glared at his former lover.

"Why didn't you send me to the Netherworld with Ra and the others?" he asked the older man. Marik frowned at the question but answered nonetheless.

"I wished to spare you from such a fate" he replied while tightening his grip on the younger arms. "But now I am not so sure"

Malik smirked as he came to a sudden realization and gazed up at dark lavender eyes

"You still care for me do you not?" he asked mockingly. Marik narrowed his eyes at Malik's tone of voice

"And if I do?" Marik answered. Malik froze. He did not expect that response and remained silent.

"Why did you betray us?" Marik asked as he let Malik go. The younger sat up and turned away he could run away at this minute but something inside him didn't want to

"I…" Malik started. "They said that they would hurt you".

Marik raised an eyebrow "Who. Ra?" he asked. Malik shook his head. "No Ra was a puppet as well we all were"

"Who could…?"

Malik closed his eyes in pain before taking a deep breath before turning back to Marik

"It was a man named…"

--------Elysium Palace : Bakura's Chambers ---------

Bakura smiled as he watched Ryou sleep, the younger was like an angel. He slid in and pulled the younger closer.

He would do anything to protect the younger boy who had fallen in his arms. He couldn't exactly say when and how he had fallen in love with Ryou but he knew one thing

It was swift and quick and before he knew he had fallen deep in love with the pale-skin boy

"Hmm…Bakura?" Ryou spoke up, shifting he turned to face red-brown eyes and a tender smile. Ryou blushed and shifted his gaze to the elder chest

"Is something wrong?" he asked the god. Bakura chuckled and held the younger closer.

"Nothing" Bakura replied gently. "Just admiring". Ryou laughed and buried his face into his lovers chest it smell of spices

"I love you Bakura.." he whispered shyly

"Love you too Ryou"

------Elysium Palace : Throne Room ---------

Atem frowned at the news he had received from Hades. Selene? In the netherworld?. What had the Moon Goddess done to receive such punishment?

"Seto?" he asked. "Why is Selene in Hades domain?". Seto frowned at the mention of the Moon Goddess

"Apparently. Selene was working for Ra but she was a lot quieter about her actions" he explained. "She gave Ryou an light energy vial"

Atem raised his eyebrows in surprise before it clicked, he need more sleep he was acting awfully dull-witted this evening…

"She gave it to Ryou, because he did not know what it would do to us". Seto nodded.

"Bakura found out and immediately sent Selene to the netherworld to have Hades deal with her". Atem sighed and rubbed his forehead he could feel a headache coming on

"Does Selene know that Hades is seeing or rather having sex with her son?" he said with a hint of amusement. Seto roared with laughter

"No she doesn't' if she spent less time trying to pin for Ra's attention then she would know that her daughter is also seeing Artemis"

"Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt how does she fare lately?". Seto shrugged.

"She is doing well the last I saw of her. Olympus still stands tall and proud with Zeus at the head of it all"

Seto remained silent and look up through the glass ceiling of the throne room before speaking to his cousin

"In Egypt" he spoke quietly gaining Atem's attention. "I would never have imagine that we would rebel against the gods we praised, loved and respected since we were able to mummer prayers"

Atem closed his eyes and leaned back. "They were in the wrong" he spoke just as quietly. "And soon enough someone will find US in the wrong Seto. So we must remain strong and on guard their will always be a power struggle. Always"

"……."

------ Elysium Palace : Atem's Chambers --------

---- Yugi's Dream ------

_Yugi felt like he was falling for a long time and indeed he was. There was no light only darkness, no up and no down, only darkness. _

"_Where am I?" he questioned, he looked around and saw nothing only pitch black, he waved his foot and found solid ground. _

"_That's good" he murmured to himself as he began walking, the silence was deafening _

"_Hello!" he called out "Is anyone here?!" he sighed shakily and kept walking _

_It felt like an eternity that Yugi was endlessly walking before he saw a spot of light, he smiled in joy and relief before using the last of his strength to run towards it . _

_Yugi covered his eyes as the light became to blinding to stand. _

"_You are here at long last Chosen One" a deep voice called out. Yugi removed his arms to find a man with long ebony hair and deep blue eyes _

"_Who are you?" he asked. The man smiled _

"_I am Arawn it's a pleasure to finally meet you Yugi" he stated. Yugi blinked in confusion _

"_Did you bring me here?" the smaller asked. Arawn nodded before walking away towards another path of light _

"_Come we have a lot to discuss it is only hours from the sun rises" _

Alexander : *sigh* Okay done!

Griever : Nice…new plot!

Alexander : I promised no more war for the time being so no war

Griever : Please Review

(1) Arawn - King of the Otherworld


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Eleven of, Of Heaven and Earth

Griever : We apologize for the wait. We know guys are itching to know what's going on

Alexander : Yes Indeed. It will all be explained in this chapter so hang on!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters

Chapter Eleven

Elysium Palace : Marik's Chambers

Marik gave the younger a confused look, someone higher and more powerful than Ra was?. Impossible!

"Who is this person Malik?" he asked softly. Malik winced he knew that tone. "His name Arawn he is a guardian of sorts"

"Guardian?" Malik nodded "He watches over everything. The heavens the world below and the netherworld as well"

"So he is a god?". Malik shook his head in frustration "No. he is neither god nor mortal he simply exists"

Marik remained silent about for several minutes, he didn't like the sound of this at all. He turned to Malik with a grim look on his face

"And Ra knew of this?"

"Yes he did, he was always weary of Arawn he didn't like to be constantly watched over like a child but he had no choice in the matter"

"If Arawn was here before Ra and the others…" Marik trailed off. "Did Arawn give Ra his powers!"

Malik smiled at his lover and nodded

"Yes he did, the man is very powerful he can stop time it and even wipe out life itself in his opinion he does what's for the best of the world"

Marik stood up and put on some clothing and a cloak.

"Where are you going?" Malik asked urgently. Marik turned to Malik and smirked at him

"I must report this Atem, we need to do something about Arawn"

"You can't kill him! Who will take his place he balances everything out!" the younger cried out. Marik stopped before the door

"We'll figure something out"

----- Elysium Palace : Bakura's Chamber ----

Red-brown eyes opened and scanned the large room. Bakura lifted his head and gave a quick glance around his chambers. Something was in here..

He slowly raised himself up and gently place Ryou on the soft pillows, he gave his lover a tender smile before walking away from the bed

The air was so thick with energy that Bakura could hardly breathe.

"Whoever you are you need to come out! Now!" he called out.

"Calm yourself my old friend" a feminine voice soothed. Bakura's eyes widen a fraction as he recognized the voice

"I-Isis?!"

Isis smiled, her teal eyes shinning in the darkness.

"How are you young one? It's been ages" she whispered. Bakura smiled and re-sheathed his blade and walked forward

"I'm well and you? It's has been over a millennia how fares you and Shaadi?"

"We are well but onto more pressing matters. I have come to warn you of Arawn arrival"

"Arawn…?" he asked quietly. Isis nodded and walked towards the door, she gave Ryou a small smile before quietly opening it

"We must meet in the throne room. At once I will explain there"

---- Elysium Palace : Throne Room ------

Atem sighed quietly in relief when his council finally departed to their chambers for the night, he looked up to see the sun slowly but surely rising and he hadn't gotten a bit of sleep

Seto blinked hard to keep awake, they had been having meetings since the sun rose yesterday morning and they had just ended.

"Don't think I'm dead when I collapse cousin" the brunette murmured. Atem chuckled at his cousin

The throne rooms doors burst open causing the two to jerk up. Atem's eyes widen when he saw Marik, Bakura and Isis come rushing in

"What's going on?" Seto asked. "You're all running like Hades' hounds are at your heels?".

"Where's Yugi?" Isis asked. Atem raised an eyebrow at the question but answered nonetheless

"In my chamber sleeping-"

"We must wake him up quickly!" Isis said hurriedly. Atem had no idea what was going on but he had a feeling that he would get an explanation soon.

…and he knew that he would not like it

------ Elysium Palace : Atem's Chambers -----

"_Arawn?" Yugi asked quietly as they sat on a large flower field. "Why did you call me here?" _

_Arawn smiled at the younger question and leaned back. "You will take my place as Guardian of the three worlds Yugi" _

_Yugi sat up in surprise and horror. "Y-your place?! What do you mean?!". Arawn chuckled at the expression on his face _

"_I am the guardian of all three worlds Yugi, Elysium, the Netherworld, and finally Earth the world you have departed from not to long ago" _

"_But isn't that the gods jobs?" the smaller asked. Arawn shook his head _

"_The gods only intervene and guide the departed souls that is all they are destined for". Yugi lowered his gaze _

"_That's why you called me Chosen One?" he asked shakily. "But there are others more powerful than I am though" _

"_But not as pure-hearted" Arawn countered. "I need someone who is not corrupted with power and a lust for it and that's you" _

"_But what about the rebellion with Atem?" Yugi asked curiously. Arawn narrowed his deep blue eyes at the mention of the incident _

"_Ra was getting out of hand with the power I've given him, so he needed to be removed". _

_Yugi remained silent as he gazed ahead to find the sun raising. Arawn noticed as well he stood up and helped Yugi stand. _

"_I will give you a week decide" Arawn said as he faced the raising sun. "Until then I will be watching" _

_Yugi covered his as everything turned a blinding white _

"_Yugi?!. Yugi?! Wake up!" _

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself staring into worried crimson. Atem sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around the smaller

"Are you okay little one?"

"Yes I'm fine what's going on?"

Isis came forward and sat on the bed causing Yugi to turn towards her.

"Did Arawn visit you in his dreams Yugi?" she asked him gently.

"Yes he did and who are you?"

"I am Isis one of Atem's high priestess"

"It's nice to meet you and yes I did dream of Arawn". Isis frowned this was turning out to be a bigger problem then she told it would be. She turned towards Atem and Bakura who were looking at Yugi for an explanation

"What did he tell you?" she asked him. Yugi bit his lip and in detail began to explain his dream and Arawn's words to him by the time he was finished. Atem was angry and confused

"He wants you to take his place?" Bakura asked the smaller "Doing what exactly?"

Isis turned towards Bakura with a worried face. "All three worlds require balance Bakura" she started. "Arawn is that balance he watches over the light and darkness of Elysium. Earth and the netherworld without him the worlds would crumble"

"So he is necessary" Atem concluded. Isis nodded

"Yes Atem I'm afraid so or Ra would've got rid of him a long time ago". Yugi looked down at the sheets

"Maybe I should take his place" he spoke up quietly. Atem looked at his lover in shock.

"What are you saying Yugi?" Isis asked. "You can't do this". Yugi looked at the ebony hair woman with determined eyes

"Arawn is too power hungry" he argued back. "Wouldn't be better to have someone you know and trust as guardian?"

Silence was Yugi's answer but he knew that he was making a good argument. Atem sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him

"Leave us" Atem ordered. "We will discuss this later this morning". Yugi shook lightly once everyone left the room

"Atem..please-"

"No Yugi I will not allow to continue this foolish thinking. I want you here in my arms". Yugi looked away from his lovers eyes

"You know it's the only way. Arawn must not be allowed to continue his role as guardian". the head god buried his face in Yugi's stomach and took a deep breath

"We will speak of this later on today but for now get some rest"

-------- Netherworld ------

Arawn stared at the netherworld in distaste, he never liked checking up on it the stench of death and souls was overpowering

"What can I do for you Lord Arawn?" Hades asked. Arawn frowned but walked forward

"Is everything going well here Hades?" he asked. Hades nodded his face carefully guarded.

"Good I want you at the Grand Council meeting in three days and bring the gods that you have holed up here"

"As my lord wishes"

Arawn opened a portal, he stopped for a second

"Oh and Hades?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let your guard down around Selene, Ra and Hathor I trust you to keep a tight leash on them until they are disposed of"

Hades watched as the guardian left via portal before releasing a breath.

Now how was he going to get out of this little problem?

Alexander : That's it!

Griever : ….

Alexander : Stop frowning. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Twelve of, **Of Heaven and Earth **

Griever : We apologize for the wait. We know guys are itching to know what's going on

Alexander : Yes Indeed. It will all be explained in this chapter so hang on!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters

Chapter Twelve

- Grand Council Room -

Hades took a look around at the council room, windows dressed with dark purple velvet curtains pulled back to let the sunlight in lined the walls ; a large door was decorated with a large symbol of two large swords with angels wings wrapped around them, it was Arawn's symbol and finally in the middle of the room was a large table lined with twenty or so chairs.

The god of the underworld looked around to find half of the seats filled he recognized some of them as he passed and gave nods of respect to the goddesses. He reached the head of the table and nodded at Angelus.

"It's good to see you again old friend" the raven-haired man spoke quietly. Angelus smiled and reached over and gave Hades hand a firm squeeze.

"You as well Hades" she replied "Please have a seat" once seated Angelus released his hand and leaned back to get a good look at the man.

Hades was still a handsome man, even after ten thousand years if anything his amethyst eyes had gotten darker and his hair longer. She snapped of her daze when she heard him talking

"Admiring me old friend?" he teased. Angelus blushed and looked away.

"You wish" she muttered, gaining a laugh out of the younger. She placed her chin on her hand and gave him a stern look

"Now Hades" she began "What is all the fuss in Elysium? I heard that you have the celestial trinity down there with you"

At this Hades groaned at the mention of the incident he had no doubt that word has spread far and wide about Ra's downfall.

"Yes" he replied with exhaustion in his voice. "Ra, Hathor and Selene I'm surprised that I don't have grey hair yet"

Angelus covered her mouth to cover to muffle her laughter. "So who is watching over Elysium now?"

"Atem, Bakura, Seto and Marik all former monarchy and nobility of Egypt". Angelus sat up at the mention of them

"What did Arawn have to say about this?" she asked in a hushed whispered. Hades laid his tan hands on the table and looked at Angelus before speaking again.

"He allowed Atem to ascend to the throne". It was awhile before Angelus spoke again and when she did her voice with worry and a sudden fatigue

"Ra was power hungry" she started. "Even more so than Zeus at times". At the mention of the Olympian god Hades chuckled

"How is my big brother?" he asked.

"He's fine still can't keep his lecherous hands to himself". Hades gave the woman a rakish grin before he heard he heard the creak open

The voices in the room came to a halt when the door fully opened and Arawn walked through. Hades along with the others gods stood

Arawn's blue eyes scanned the room everyone he expected was here except for the new members of the council.

"You may be seated" he said softly but his voice carried around the room. Hades and Angelus sat down. Arawn nodded at Angelus who smiled in return

"Lady Angelus" he spoke with a smile in his face and eyes. "How is Earth doing?". Angelus was the guardian of the Earth and watched over it's progression.

"It goes extremely well Lord Arawn" she spoke. "Earth is progressing at a stable rate". Arawn nodded in satisfaction before turning towards Hades

"And you Hades?"

Hades gave a quick glance around the table to find everyone watching him and waiting for an answer, he hated these meetings even if they were every 5000 years…

"The Netherworld progresses well, the souls are coming in at a steady rate" he announced. Arawn nodded and waited. Hades almost let out a growl he didn't know like to be in the middle of this spectacle that the man set up

"The Celestial Trinity are locked away and kept in check by Cerberus" he finished. Arawn smiled with little sympathy

"Very well" he murmured. Hades turned a deaf ear to the rest of the reports and glanced at Angelus who gave him a small smile, he returned it.

"Now" Arawn spoke up. "It is time to discuss Elysium". Hades turned towards the guardian

"As you know Ra, Hathor and Selene have fallen from power". Hades frowned when everyone started talking some were shocked, while others were smug and amused

Arawn raised his hand and the talking ceased. "Pharaoh Atem along with his priest and generals have taken over Elysium"

"Pharaoh Atem" one of the goddess spoke up. "I've heard of his dynasty it was short-lived because of the noble Zork?"

"He's just a child" a god spoke up. "Far too young to handle the burden of Elysium, my lord I beseech you pick another to rule"

Arawn remained silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"No I will not choose another" he stated. "Though I will choose another to take my place". Angelus looked up

"You have chosen a successor?" she asked him. Hades simply raised an eyebrow and waited. Arawn glanced into Angelus dark green eyes

"Yes. Lady Angelus I have" he replied. "He goes by the name of Yugi". Hades breath hitched. Yugi? Atem's mate?

"That adorable child" Angelus said with a smile, she had met Yugi during the sacrificial ball and he had a grace and purity she had not seen in over a millennia.

"He is Atem's mate" another goddess with hazel eyes spoke up. Arawn finally sat down at the head chair.

"I am well aware of this" he replied. "I stand by my choice . Yugi will become the next Celestial Guardian". Hades ran a hand over his face

"And if Atem does not approve what then?" he asked. Arawn simply closed his eyes and laid his head in his hands

"Then he will be wiped from existence"

Hades looked away his heart suddenly turned cold not from anger or sadness

..But from fear

------- Elysium Palace : Council Room ------

Yugi looked around at the council room, it was meant for nobility and any other kind of high-ranking individual gold and silver covered every inch of it

Atem chuckled at the adorable look on his little ones face, even though Yugi had been living here for a few months he was still not accustomed to the luxury he was given everyday.

"Come Yugi" he called out. "Sit next to me we have a lot to discuss". Yugi bit his lip and sat next to the older.

Isis smiled at him from her seat ; he smiled in return. Seto stood up and laid his hands spread across the table.

"This Council is about the discovery of Arawn and his motives towards Yugi and Elysium" at this point Seto turned towards Isis

"Lady Isis" he spoke. "Would you mind explaining who Arawn is?" he asked kindly. Isis nodded.

"Arawn is the guardian of the three worlds of existence" she began. "He watches over their progression and appoints lower guardians, he has done this for untold generations. But now he tires of it and wishes for a successor"

"And he wants Yugi to be that successor" Atem spoke up. Yugi leaned further into the older before looking at Isis with a curious light in his eyes

"Have you met Arawn before?" he asked her. Isis nodded. "He is power embodied" she explained. "He wishes the three worlds peace and prosperity but at the same time wishes them destruction"

"What do you mean?" Ryou questioned.

"What may seem right in his eyes, could be harmful in ours" Malik replied. Isis nodded.

"Could he wipe us out?" Jouonchi asked with a hint of fear in his amber eyes. Seto leaned over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it in comfort

"Yes, he could wipe us all from existence and start over from scratch but this time instead of letting it flow on their own he will control the flow"

"Flow?" Atem asked.

"Since the three worlds were created" Isis started up again. "Arawn has let the worlds do as they please; as long as it didn't spin out of control. He put Ra, Selene and Hathor along with other gods in control to make sure that didn't happen"

"But things have not turn out the way he wants" Ryou spoke up. "He means to destroy us if it doesn't get the worlds under control"

"It's like a child whining if he or she does not get they want" Atem muttered. Isis smiled sadly

"Those words couldn't have been more right Atem"

"So what do we do now?" Bakura asked. Yugi stood up gaining everyone's attention

"I must take Arawn's place as he wishes' he said shakily. Isis turned away from the smaller.

"No Yugi" Atem spoke firmly. "We have gone over this, we will find another way to defeat Arawn". Yugi shook his head he would stand firm in this decision

"Arawn must not continue to remain in power, the gods do not show it but they despise Arawn for the way he rules over us and they will do anything necessary to get rid of him and I'm the answer"

"What will happen if Yugi does take Arawn's place?" Seto asked Isis, the ebony-haired woman closed her eyes

"Yugi will gain Arawn's power and the other will fade from existence, that power of light and darkness are the only things holding his body together now"

"Atem.." Marik started

"NO!!!" Atem roared, causing everyone to jump. The head god laid his head in his hands

"no…" he whimpered. "I will not allow this to happen I…". Yugi closed his eyes as tears trailed down his pale face

"Atem" Yugi whimpered as he wrapped his arms his lover. Atem quickly wrapped his arms the other and held him tightly

"Don't go…" the older choked out. "I couldn't bear it I love you so so much…". those words broke Yugi's heart

"I love you too Atem I always will but we don't have any choice in this" he whispered. "Either we be destroyed or I take Arawn's place and I couldn't bear to see you die none of you"

"This isn't fair" Atem sobbed out. "I don't care if I am acting selfish, you are my light, my love and my whole existence"

It was silent for several minutes before Isis spoke again her voice shaky and hesitant.

"Yugi, Arawn will arrive in one week from now, we will think of an alternative of this situation will you give us a chance to think of one?"

Yugi looked into Isis teal eyes before nodding. Isis smiled and laid a hand on Atem's shoulder

"Good, we will meet again in six days we will not rest until a solution is found don't give up yet Yugi, Atem"

Atem raised his bloodshot eyes to Isis and smiled

"Thank You"

Alexander : *sniff* that's it for Chapter 12

Griever : Please Review until then bye- bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Alexander ; Sorry for the long wait people. No Internet stinks. Literally. **

**Griever : We missed all of you our darling reviewers.! **

**Alexander : But the good thing about it was. It gave us to concentrate and update our fics! For your enjoyment **

**Griever : Now here's Chapter Thirteen : Of Heaven and Earth **

**Disclaimer : We have no rights of Yu-gi-oh! Nor any of it's great and sexy characters. **

**Chapter Thirteen : Time's up! **

Elysium Palace : Gardens

Yugi felt calm for the first time in weeks, he was seated on the large fountain in the middle of the palace gardens. The sight and smells took his mind off things, which was a miracle considering the way things were these days.

Shortly after the meeting, Isis and Seto immediately set to work to see if there was a way to defeat Arawn-or at least convince him not to take Yugi as his successor-. When nothing was found it his mind and heart went numb at the thought of leaving Atem and the others.

Atem had avoided him like the plague a day after, too ashamed to face his lover and the fact that he had failed someone for the first time. He missed the older, his voice and warmth. they still haven't found the time or the will to speak to each other privately.

"There you are" Jouonchi said playfully.. Yugi looked up into sad but relieved amber eyes, a smile of his own reached his lips.

"Sorry to worry you Jou" , the blonde shrugged and took a seat next to him. It was silent for a moments before Jou spoke again

"Have you talked to Atem yet?" Yugi tensed at the question and lowered his gaze.

"No" was the firm reply. Jou gazed at him before turning away before speaking up again this time his voice was laced with pain.

"He needs you Yugi" Jou started softly. "You don't have that much time left and I know Atem doesn't want the last time of you seeing each other is when you're walking away with Arawn"

Yugi's vision of the flowers became blurry as tears ran down his cheeks, he closed his eyes but didn't reach up to wipe them away.

"I know Jou" he whispered brokenly. "I love Atem, more than anything in this world I know he would do anything for me and vice versa that's why I have to do this. To save us all"

"But-"

"I will see him" Yugi put in. "Tonight actually and spend these last two days together to assure him everything's going to be okay"

----- Holy Sanctuary -----

"Arawn are you sure of this?" a female voice asked. Arawn looked up into brown eyes of his fellow guardian.

"I am sure Cecelia" he replied. "Yugi is the perfect Celestial Guardian he is neither light nor darkness his soul lies in between"

"He is a Twilight soul" Cecelia realized. "No wonder you want him"

"And of Atem?" Arceos asked.

"Atem is of no concern to me" Arawn said, he took a seat at the head of the large table.

"Atem is a talented god Arawn, you'd best not underestimate him" Cecelia warned.

"Come now Cecelia" he soothed. "Who do you think put Atem at the head of Elysium. If I can put him there I can just as easily remove him"

Arceos remained silent, his brother Arawn had always been confident in his abilities and of role. That turned out to be good and bad.

"Him being a Twilight soul may be our undoing brother perhaps it is best to pick or another, or better yet get rid of the current candidate"

"Both of you are being cowardly I have everything under control" Arawn said, his blue eyes turned a shade darker

"We are just being cautious" Cecelia said.

"Why be cautious we just as easily replace them"

"Arawn let me deal with Yugi" Arceos said, standing up. The current celestial guardian stood up.

"No need I will head there tomorrow. End of discussion"

* * *

Yugi stood outside the door to Atem's chambers, it was a few hours after his talk with Jou. The blonde had given him the confidence to face his lover. Before he could knock the door opened.

"Yugi?" Atem asked curiosity in his crimson eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked. Yugi lowered his gaze and put his hands behind his back

"I came to see you" he replied. "You've been avoiding me these last few days". Atem remained silent before opening the door further and mentioning the other in.

"How've you been?" Atem asked.

"Fine and you?"

"Good"

It was silent for a few moments. Before Yugi spoke up again.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Atem turned away and slowly sat on the bed.

"I'm not accepting your apology Yugi, because you haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm leaving you, making you and the others sad that's wrong in my book" Atem chuckled sadly

"If I hadn't fallen in love with you I wouldn't have had a problem with turning you over to Arawn as long as it kept my people and myself safe from harm, but now I have no desire to do that."

"We don't have a choice Atem, I don't want to do this either-"

"Then don't"

"It's not that simple" the smaller said softly. "You of all people should know that"

"I do know Yugi" Atem started. "I know all to well what it takes to rule. To keep things in balance I also know what it takes to keep what is mine"

"Elysium is yours and I'm doing all in my power to make sure it stays that way love, even if it means giving my freedom up"

"I didn't come here to argue with you" Yugi sadly stated. "I came here to spend time with you".

Atem held out his hand.

"Then let's do that shall we?" Yugi smiled and placed his hand in his lovers.

The next few days were peaceful and calm for Atem and Yugi, even though they spent every waking moment with each other, the impending arrival of Arawn was never far from their thoughts.

It was dawn on the final day when the Celestial Guardian finally showed up…

Arawn waited in the throne room in the Elysium Palace, his argument with his brother still in his thoughts. He immediately wiped Arceos words from his mind. Isis walked in and immediately bowed

"Lord Arawn" she murmured. "It is truly an honor"

"Lady Isis of Egypt" he started softly. "As pleasant as it is to see you, it is not you who I have come to see. Where is Yugi?"

Isis kept her gaze lowered to the ground, even though Arawn was not showing it he was steadily losing his patience.

"He will be here shortly my lord, he sends his deepest apologies for making you wait"

"Has he made his decision?" he asked brushing off her words.

"Yes-"

"You really didn't give him a choice in the matter dear brother" Arceos cut in smoothly. Isis gasped as the man appeared behind her.

Arceos chuckled, his emerald green eyes holding amusement, he quickly bowed.

"Apologies for startling you Lady Isis". Isis took a deep shuddering breathing before speaking her voice slightly shaky

"It's is fine Lord Arceos what brings you to Elysium?"

Arawn crossed his arms and stared down his brother, who gave him an amused look.

"No need to glare daggers at me little one I merely come to enjoy the show"

"Awfully noisy this morning" Atem said as he entered the throne room with Yugi in tow. Arawn quickly wiped the scowl off his face.

"Lord Atem, Yugi good morning"

Yugi lowered his gaze and bowed his white and blue robe touching the floor as he did so.

"Good morning Lord Arawn and…."

"Arceos it is a pleasure to meet the former candidate for the chair of Celestial Guardian" Yugi gave him a slightly fearful and confused look.

"Former" he started softly. "I'm afraid I don't understand Lord Arceos wasn't I supposed to replace Lord Arawn as the next guardian?"

Atem tensed as he felt a spike of power in the room rise, he glanced at Arawn to find him glowing in a black and silver light.

"My decision is final Arceos" Arawn hissed. Arceos grinned, his green eyes glittering in amusement.

"And I say that the decision is not alone yours to make _little_ brother". Arawn narrowed his eyes at his older brother before speaking.

"Your reason?" he asked. Arceos removed his hand from his blade and looked at Yugi.

"He must not be allowed to become the next guardian, a wielder of a Twilight soul knows no bounds in power while we can create dimensions and races, he can create entire universes"

"I know what Yugi is capable of Arceos, that's why I chose him"

Yugi turned towards Arceos with determined eyes.

"Lord Arceos" he started. "I will not do anything rash if I take this position". Arceos chuckled and withdrew his blade

"I know your heart and intentions are pure" he replied. "But I must not allow this to transpire I do not mean to fade into the winds as my brother does"

Arceos faded and reappeared behind Yugi and lowered his blade to his neck. Atem ran forward but came to a halt as Arceos pressed the blade further into Yugi's neck.

"Not another step Atem" he said darkly. "Or off with his head"

"Arceos!" Arawn roared "Stop this foolishness! What has gotten into you brother?!"

Arceos walked backwards, dragging Yugi with him he stopped once he reached the large double doors.

"Nothing has gotten into me Arawn" he replied. "I just wish to live a little longer than you intend us. Cecelia agrees with me as well"

"She has betrayed me as well?!"

"She didn't want to, but I convinced her that it would be the best course of action in this situation. You wish for eternal rest and we wish for eternal life"

Arawn clinched his fist in anger as he watched Arceos open a portal.

"Where are you going?" he asked the older. Atem approached Arceos again with a blade of his own.

"You already have Eternal life Arceos, what more can you ask for?"

"No" he replied to the younger god. "We don't I exists as long as my brother does"

"It's been countless millennia brother" Arawn stated softly "Please I just want to rest"

Arceos pressed the blade against Yugi's neck, causing him to cry out and a trail of blood slid down his pale neck.

"Yugi!!" Isis cried out. "Lord Arceos let him go, I beg of you!"

"YOU want to rest!" Arceos cried out. "I don't want just to fade away into nothingness. I don't want to be reincarnated into a useless mortal! Why can't things stay the way they are now!"

Arawn's blue eyes softened at his brothers words, he closed his eyes and slowly let his magic fade away. Arceos faltered slightly.

"Because things won't change if they stay the way there are now Arceos, you're being selfish in this I have made my choice now let Yugi go"

Arceos green eyes hardened and the gripped on his blade tightened.

"I'm sorry Arawn, but I have made my choice as well"

Arceos jumped into the portal and Yugi with him. Atem dropped his blade and fell to his knees.

"….Yugi…" he whispered brokenly. Isis laid a hand on his shoulder before turning to Arawn.

"Do you know where they have gone?" she asked. Arawn lowered his gaze before nodding.

"They have gone to Arceos domain" he replied. "He will see Yugi dead before I am replaced" Atem stood up slowly and turned towards the guardian

"Why..?" he asked slowly. "Why did you chose Yugi of all people?! There are dozens of others who wield the Twilight soul!"

Arawn gazed into Atem's crimson eyes before lifting his to the sky.

"Yugi's soul just isn't a Twilight soul" he started lowering his gaze back down to the Elysium leader.

"Ordinarily a Twilight soul has dark and light sides, separate but close. But in Yugi's case his soul is merged together"

"Is that even possible?" Isis asked. Arawn smiled sadly in her direction. "Very tis the very reason why I chose Yugi as the next guardian"

"What could Yugi do that you could not?" Atem asked. Arawn sat on the stairs leading up to the throne and laid his arms on his knees.

"Many things" he replied vaguely. "Just as Arceos said, I can only create dimensions and races but one at a time but Yugi…"

"Could do triple the work you can in a less amount of time" Isis finished.

"Exactly"

"Even if we rescue Yugi" Atem started before gazing Arawn directly in the eyes. "Will your plans remain the same as before?"

"…Yes they will but I had no intention of harming either one of you"

Atem chuckled bitterly. "You are a horrible liar Arawn"

"Arceos and Cecelia tell me the same thing, but I wish for Yugi's safety nonetheless. I will deal with Arceos-"

"No" Atem cut in. "We will all go I do not trust you Arawn but I will work with you until Yugi's safe back in my arms. THEN we will discuss Yugi's role"

"Very well."

Alexander : ummmmm don't hit me? Please?

Griever : I'd worry about them maiming you Alex eh?

Alexander : Shut up Griever. Anyway Griever if you will…?

Griever : Chapter Fourteen : Atem and others infiltrate Arceos domain to rescue Yugi but what do they find that changes everything?

Alexander : Stay tuned! Hugs and Kisses… Oh and by the way I thought I had lost this chapter and started on Chapter Fourteen already so it should be out pretty soon J.

Griever : Review. You must hit the button and Review


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander : Thank you for all the reviews everyone.

Griever: This is just a short note. This chapter might be a little…well, we're just going to let you find out for yourselves.

Alexander: We have no ownership over Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself tied to a large luxurious bed. He laid his head back on the pillows and focused his gaze to the ceiling.

How long had he been here?

He quickly ran his mind through the last few hours. He remembered coming to meet Arawn and suddenly meeting Arawn's brother instead…

That's right! Arceos had kidnapped him!

Yugi tugged on the rope again, wincing when the movement scraped his already bruised wrist. His eyes scanned the room to find no one but himself there

"How am I going to get out of this…?"

You're not, little one," a voice whispered beside him

Yugi twisted his neck to meet amused emerald eyes. Arceos smirked at Yugi; he lifted his hand and caressed the boy's exposed stomach. Yugi squirmed away.

Don't touch me!"

Arceos just laughed softly at Yugi's attempts to get away and rubbed his cheek against the boy's stomach

I wonder," the man whispered, "has Atemu ever tried tying you up like this?" Yugi felt his heart pump faster, he gave a breath of relief when Arceos had pulled away.

Why haven't you killed me yet?" Yugi asked suddenly

Arceos sat up, but not far enough for Yugi's liking. "Do you want to be killed?" he asked slowly. "I certainly wasn't planning on it."

Yugi should've kept his mouth shut, he thought acidly, as he squirmed under Arceos's lustful gaze. Yugi felt nauseated at being displayed like this. He knew that Arceos would more than likely kill him, if only for the purpose of depriving Arawn of his mortality.

Arceos would feel guilty for killing Yugi, but he had no choice in the matter. He would not fade away for his little brother's selfish reason of wanting to becoming mortal again.

What about what _he_ wanted? All of his and his brother's mortal lives, their parents favored Arawn. What else could explain the constant doting on Arawn for his looks, smarts and manners, while Arceos received only sneers and rancid remarks?

He was a disappointment to everyone . But what made life tolerable was the very thing he hated. Arawn loved him, gave him the love that their parents were supposed to give, and over time, Arceos felt his hatred for his brother drain away little by little until the only thing he felt for the younger was a strong bond that couldn't be broken.

Arceos felt a small smirk creep onto his face when he felt a familiar presence enter his domain; he frowned suddenly when he felt three more auras along with his brother's. So he had brought Atemu, Bakura and Seto along for the ride?

"It seems that your lover has come for you, Yugi."

Yugi looked up and smiled in relief when he felt the familiar presence of Atemu coming closer and closer. He was going-

His thoughts were gone in a flash when he felt an unfamiliar pain near his stomach. He looked down to see a knife imbedded in his torso. Shocked, he stared at Arceos.

Arceos removed the dagger and watched the blood stain his sheets and the floor, then, detachedly, he tossed the stained weapon onto the bed and stared at his victim

I'm sorry," Arceos murmured. "I truly am, but I will not allow Arawn's dream come to fruition, even if it means taking away your life."

Yugi's breathing slowed and his vision turned red-it wasn't supposed to be this way. He wanted to go home and away from this nightmare. He faintly heard the sound of the door bursting open and someone screaming his name.

_Atemu, I'm sorry…. _

_(A/N : This next scene will be about 10 minutes earlier, just in case anyone got confused) _

* * *

Leaning on his knees to catch his breath, Atemu looked around at the place that was known as Arceos's domain, and felt that the man had a twisted sense of taste

"This place is like a damn maze," Bakura panted, leaning against the wall.

They had been searching for Arceos but had turned up empty-handed, and it was starting to look hopeless.

Arawn took a deep breath and closed his eyes and concentrated on his brother's aura. They weren't tired from fatigue. The natural design of the dimension was _supposed_ to drain their life energy, and it worked damn well.

"Anything?" Seto asked wiping sweat from his brow.

The former priest was the least drained, having a large amount of spiritual and life energy, and for once Arawn felt envy at Seto's control over his powers

No," he replied at last. "The only place we haven't searched is the main tower. He's got to be there with Yugi."

Does he plan to kill Yugi?"

Arawn tensed at Atemu's question, and leaning back up, he stared with a silent apology in his eyes

"Chance's are that Yugi is already-

Arawn was harshly thrown by a backlash of what was left of Atemu's power at the moment. He stood back up on trembling legs to find himself suddenly staring into enraged crimson eyes

If anything happens to Yugi, I'm killing you and your pathetic excuse of a brother."

Arawn chuckled and threw Atemu an amused look. "I'm looking forward to that, Atemu. Just make sure you remember your words for Yugi's sake."

Atemu lowered his hand, giving Arawn one last scathing glare, "Don't worry," he spat. "I _never_ forget a promise like that.

Arawn narrowed his eyes as the path suddenly became straight and narrow. That wasn't like his brother to give others a free ride on anything.

"Oh, _now he's_ giving us the easier way," came Bakura's sarcastic remark.

Atemu stared at the road ahead, glancing determinedly at the tower from which he would rescue Yugi.

Without fail.

_**Arceos POV **_

Within the next few minutes, he knew was going to die by Atemu's and Arawn's hands, but he couldn't find the energy to care about the outcome of his actions. He gave the dying teen a bitter chuckle.

"At least I won't die alone. Right, Yugi?"

He turned his gaze back to the large open window and felt the auras of his brother and Atemu coming closer.

"Arceos," Yugi whimpered from the bed.

Arceos turned to find dimming amethyst eyes staring sadly back at him. "Save your strength, boy. You're going to need it to say your last good-byes to your lover."

Yugi weakly laid his head back down on the soft pillow and felt the life drain away. It was his choice to become guardian and this was his just reward. He reached over and pressed his hand to his wound, he would on a little longer for Atemu's sake.

He had to hold on a little longer.

_**Atemu's POV **_

Reaching the upper levels of Arceos's tower was a little too easy in Atemu's opinion, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Glancing behind him, he found that Bakura, Seto, Malik and Arawn were lagging

behind.

"Hurry!" he snapped. "We have to stop him!"

Bakura glanced up through sweat soak bangs and glared harshly at his leader. "We don't have endless amounts of energy, Atemu," he snapped. "Or have you forgotten what this place was doing to us earlier

Oh, he hadn't forgotten, and his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage as he pushed himself a little harder to reach their destination. It wouldn't be long now.

It's just a little further ahead," Arawn called from behind.

_**Arceos POV **_

Arceos pulled the dagger back out once again and stepped back from the bed, his eyes seeing what his mind refusing to believe, he turned to the door only to forget he had set a heavy magic barrier earlier

Arceos dropped to the ground when the pulse of magic echoed through the room again. He had stabbed Yugi again when the pulses started only to have the wound heal as quickly as it was inflicted.

Was he too late? Had the boys' souls already merged together? Arceos looked up in time to see Yugi slowly levitating off the bed, the blood from the wound now dried and caked all over his small body

What-?"

_**Atemu's POV **_

Blood. Blood was the first thing that Atemu saw when he broke down the door, and glancing to his left, he saw a shaken Arceos in a fetal position on the floor

"What the hell is going on?" Bakura asked from his left.

Atemu turned towards Arceos and then to Yugi, who hovered a few inches off the bed, prone

"What's that light surrounding him?" Seto asked, walking forward. "Has his soul already merged?"

"Don't go any closer, Seto," Arawn warned. "We don't know what will happen with him in this state."

Atemu turned to a shaken Arceos. "What have you done?!"

Arceos looked up and shook his head, his whole body shook uncontrollably from the lashes of energy he received earlier

This boy should've been killed the moment he entered Elysium," the god panted. "He is an abomination!"

"No," Arawn said, slowly walking towards his brother. "You're the abomination, brother. There was a chance that this might happen when you put your little plan into action. You _knew_ that Yugi might turn into this."

I knew _nothing_," Arceos spat.

Arawn shook his head, and throwing his brother a disgusted look, he walked towards Yugi. Atemu reached forward and grabbed his arm harshly.

"Don't go anywhere near him," Atemu hissed. "You and your brother have caused enough trouble!"

"We're going to be in even more trouble if I don't do this." Arawn said calmly pulling his arm out of the tight grip that Atemu had it in. the former pharaoh watched in silence and rage.

Arawn stepped forward and tenderly laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, but hissed and jerked back when a stray energy zapped him. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

"Yugi," he called out. "You have to calm down."

He reached out and grabbed the boys shoulder again, sighing with relief when he wasn't rejected. Arawn noticed Atemu coming forward, and he watched as Atemu eventually stopped by Yugi's side. Atemu grabbed his lover's hand.

Yugi," he whispered, "I'm here. It's okay."

Frowning when there was no response, Atemu looked down into Yugi's face and his heart clenched painfully when he found blank amethyst eyes staring back at him

Atemu started to stroke Yugi's face, when his hand suddenly met air. He glanced at Arawn and saw that all color had drained from the other.

"What's…happening?" he asked.

Arawn shook his head as they watched Yugi grow brighter and less solid.

Yugi!" Atemu called out urgently, reaching forward again only to have his hand slide through once again.

"Atemu, he's…" Before Arawn could finish, they were met by another burst of light, and pulling his hand away, he found only an empty bed and a confused and shaken Atemu

What happened?" Bakura asked sternly.

Arceos stood up and gave Atemu a sympathetic look. "He went to the upper levels."

"Upper levels?" Seto asked. "I thought you two were the overseers?"

Arawn shook his head slowly, casting Atemu an apologetic look of his own. "No," he replied at last. "We're not."

Stop playing riddles and tell us who is!"

They call themselves the High Seraphs. They are the ones who rule over everything."

Alexander : Please don't kill me. Please.

Griever : Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexander : Hello Everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying your Spring Break -for those who are on it-. As you can as plainly see I've changed my name to 'Wings of the Valkyria' but during these little notes I will still be 'Alexander'

Griever : Chapter Fifteen of, Of Heaven and Earth is finally here. But you can't just blame Alex's laziness-

Alexander : YOU SHALL BE SILENCED~!. *ahem* Unfortunately big mouth over here is right and I apologize for the delay of the chapter but here it's. Do the disclaimer Griever.

Griever : W-we have no ownership of Yu-gi-oh nor it's characters. P-please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Fifteen

Someone shook him, very violently. Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. It took a minute to realize he was on the ground and surrounded by five pairs of curious eyes. When he tried to close his eyes again, he was given another violet shake.

"Come now, little one," a deep voice said, "we've been trying to wake you up for the past twenty minutes. Do us a favor and try not to fall asleep again."

Yugi opened his eyes fully and gently pushed the persisting hands away and sat up.

"Can you stand?" the same deep voice asked. Yugi nodded and slowly stood, his whole body feeling numb and heavy.

"W-where am I?" he whispered.

He looked up to find a tall man with turquoise hair and tan skin, dressed in cream robes with distinctive red runes covering the sleeves, Yugi flushed when he realized that he was staring too intently.

The man grabbed his arm and sat him down on the fountain behind him. Yugi looked around in a daze. He was in a large garden, rose bushes lined up in several rows, along with sunflowers and daises. He raised up a hand to block out the sun out of his eyes.

"W-who are you?" he questioned. The turquoise haired man smiled, his amber eyes shining in bemusement, he gave Yugi a short bow.

"I am Dartz, a High Seraph it's a pleasure to finally meet you Yugi" Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"How do you know my name?"

Dartz waved the question aside. "We can save the questions until later tonight, for now let me introduce you to the guardians of Yggdrisil Sanctum, the place where we are now" Dartz turned to the four men waiting patiently.

"The blonde is Raphael " Rafael was a tall man with piercing blue eyes, wearing simple black robes, he simply nodded in Yugi's direction and stepped back.

"Alister please come forward" Alister was a redheaded man with blue-gray eyes, somewhat shorter than Raphael , wearing light purple robes with black runes, he simply gave Yugi a small smirk before resuming his place next to Raphael.

"Valon is our youngest guardian, I'm sure you two would get along seeing as your somewhat close in age" Valon was a brunette with same piercing eyes as Raphael's, wearing an elaborate black robe with blue and red runes along the sleeves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yugi, I look forward to guarding you and getting you to know you" before Dartz opened his mouth, a small brunette girl with amber eyes stepped forward.

"I'm the last guardian of Yggdrisil. I'm Christina or Chris for short, also Lord Dartz daughter, pleasure to meet you Sir Yugi!"

Yugi could only smile at the smaller girls enthusiasm, he closed his eyes as he felt another wave of exhaustion hit him.

"…Father I think he's falling asleep again" Yugi felt himself fall back before a callused hand grabbed his wrist, he gave Raphael a grateful look before succumbing to sleep once again.

"Take him to Mai and get him settle in, I'll have to explain the situation later than I thought I would" Dartz announced with slight annoyance.

Raphael easily lifted Yugi into his arms, he nodded his head towards Dartz before leaving through a large stone door.

"Is he going to be okay Father?" Chris asked with concern. Dartz reached over and patted the girl on the head, his gaze turned to the door Raphael had just left through.

"He'll be fine sweetheart, after all Gods to be usually are…"

* * *

"…High Seraphs? I've never heard of the likes of them" Atemu spoke softly to a slightly distressed Arawn sitting across from him. After a failed rescue attempt, Atemu, along with the others, had no choice but to return to Elysium empty handed and discouraged but it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

Atemu truly felt like a failure, he could rule all of Elysium, yet he could not rescue his lover? He clenched his fist when he saw Arawn staring at his brother with worry in his deep blue eyes.

"We have more important matters to discuss than the well-being of your brother at the moment" he snapped at the Celestial, Atemu felt a small wave of satisfaction run through him when he saw the man flinch.

----------

Arawn flinched at the tone, before letting his gaze return to still enraged crimson eyes. Under the gaze of those eyes, he suddenly felt inferior.

"The High Seraphs are ethereal beings even more so than you and I. They are the true overseers over everything and I mean everything. Different universes, times, you name it" he explained to Atemu.

"You call yourself a Celestial Guardian, but it seems you have the same powers as they do," Seto put in mildly.

"You could say that the High Seraphs are letting me borrow their powers, but what I can do is only a fraction of what they can do."

"So…" Bakura interrupted, "How do we get--?"

"You can't" Arawn threw his arms up in disgust, with himself mostly. "You just can't go waltzing in there and demanding Yugi back! He was brought there for a reason! I haven't been up there but twice in my entire existence!"

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, little brother," Arceos whispered, causing the occupants of the room to direct their gazes to him.

"You know of a way in, brother?"

Arceos snorted. "Of course I do," he muttered "I just don't prattle around Elysium like you do" Arawn winced at the comment. He never felt so useless, he was worried about Yugi, regardless of the situation he had put the small teenager in before this incident started. He wanted Yugi to be safe as well. Once this whole matter was resolved he would continue his pursuit of Yugi becoming the new guardian.

But Atemu, nor Arceos need to know that

"Enough," Atemu snapped. "Just tell us how to get there. You can do whatever you want after."

Arceos held back a snappish reply. "There is a seal within Elysium that guides you to where the High Seraphs reside. They made it themselves when they created this place."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "I have not seen such a seal for the countless millennia I have been here. Why didn't I sense something like that?"

"You are weak compared to the Seraphs, we all are in truth," Arceos explained calmly. "I found the seal by luck, but could not break it even with my spell casting abilities."

"So what's the use of finding the seal when we can't even break it" Bakura asked.

Arceos gazed Seto with a questioning look. "You used to be a high priest. Wasn't your specialty in dealing with seals?"

Arawn watched as Seto frowned and crossed his arms across his well built chest, "It depends," Seto started

"on how complex and powerful the seal is. But what makes you think I can break it, if you couldn't do it yourself?"

Arceos shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a shot. We could all try to dispel the seal. Our chances are greater that way. It's either that or wait and see what the Seraphs have in store for Yugi."

Seto sighed heavily and massaged his temples, Arawn felt pity rise within him but he quickly pushed the feeling away, he knew how exactly Seto felt at the moment but this had to be done, he would not be denied his freedom from this tiresome role.

"I'll see what I can do, but I won't promise anything." Seto replied at last. Arawn fought to keep his excitement in control.

It would only be a matter of time now.

* * *

When Yugi woke again, he found himself laying on a small bed in a large white plain room, he turned to see the sun setting from the many windows lining the walls. He groaned and placed his pale arm over his eyes.

"Well," he whispered," at least I'm not tied up with a knife in my stomach."

"Oh, you're finally awake hun, how are you feeling?" a concerned voice asked

Yugi squeaked and turned to find a blonde-haired, violet-eyed woman suddenly standing next to him

"W-who are you?"

She raised her hands in a surrendering gesture and gave Yugi a soothing smile.

"I'm Mai, healer to the Seraphs, not that they need any healing"

Yugi tilted his head in confusion. Mai was a tall woman and well endowed, wearing a white robe with blue runes running along the sleeves. Yugi's ears and cheeks burned when Mai winked at him, her violet eyes filled with amusement.

"Like what you see?" she purred.

Yugi turned away, knowing that his face had turned a deeper shade of red. She gave him an opportunity to get over his embarrassment. And when he felt his color finally return to normal, he let a sigh escape his lips before turning back to the woman.

"You said something about Seraphs, Dartz mentioned that he was one earlier, who or what are they?"

Yugi fought the urge to blush again when Mai looked at him with an raised eyebrow, before letting a sighing and taking a seat next to Yugi's bed.

"The Seraphs are gods, and they watch over everything. There are two of them. One is Dartz, and the second is Caelum. Although I pray you won't get too acquainted with Caelum. The bastard," she added bitterly.

"Dartz will explain what your purpose is in coming here. I'm just here to make sure you're in perfect health, although I won't be surprised if you end up in here again in shock from all the information," she continued. Yugi looked at her blankly.

She turned when the door creaked open and a turquoise head peeked in. Mai stood and bowed.

"Lord Dartz. Good evening. I trust you are well?"

Dartz gave the blonde nurse a charming smile. "I am fine, thank you for taking care of Yugi. You are dismissed for the night."

Yugi watched in horror as the woman gave him a smile and wink, and quickly walked out of what seemed the only exit. He fought the urge to scream and run when Dartz calmly took Mai's place in the chair next to his temporary bed.

There was something about this man that Yugi didn't like at all.

------------------

Dartz fought to hold in his laughter from how pale or even more pale Yugi had become, was he really that scary?

Besides Yugi's obvious beauty, Dartz felt incredible power. He felt Yugi's soul alive and pulsing with light and darkness, he resisted the urge to pull the boy closer just to get closer to that warmth and coldness, for now he would explain to Yugi his new role here in Yggdrisil.

_"You're going to make a wonderful god, Yugi. The role of Celestial Guardian will do you no justice…"_

Alexander : Short chapter but it'll do for now. Hope that whetted your appetites for the time being.

Griever : Dartz plans to turn Yugi into god, but what for? Will Atemu and the others reach Yggdrisil Sanctum? And what about Arawn, what plans does he have. Stay tuned and find out~!

Alexander and Griever : Review~!

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Valkyria : Hello? Hi Everyone! *waves happily* I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully now that summer is approaching waits between chapters won't be as long. Unfortunately this chapter isn't very long but the next one will. Promise.**

**Griever : It's Spring… IT'S FINALLY HOT. NO MORE WINTER~!**

**Valkyria : You'll have excuse him he loves summer ^^; It's really pretty where we are right now.**

**Disclaimer : We have no ownership over Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters. Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen.

Atemu rubbed his hand gently over the large seal with a thoughtful frown on his face, he had never seen one so complicated as this one. There were plenty of times when he'd come across a seal and all it needed was a little coaxing, a little elbow grease. But this..this seal was very different. It would not be broken so easily.

The seal was in the lower levels of Elysium in the original palace of Ra. Lifting his hand away, Atemu turned and gave the place a looking over.

The Palace of Life, the forgotten part of Elysium, that had once housed Ra, Hathor and Seth, now laid in ruins and dust. He was currently in the throne room that once hosted many parties to the Egyptian and Greek gods, and even the famous Zeus had graced these halls with his wife, Hera.

The throne room was large and spacious, with heavy red velvet curtains that hung closed on the walls, hiding once beautiful windows from view. Marble statues of even older gods were displayed' in the four corners of the room. The most distinguishing part of the room was the actual thrones themselves. Atemu stepped up to run his hand over the gold one and to give it a small flick. _Tiiingg. _The thread of power snaking through the air caused him to smirk.

"Your head wasn't gone after all, was it, Ra," Atemu muttered to himself

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself,Atemu," Seto said from the doorway. He walked in, his blue and gold robes trailing behind him.

Atemu waved him off and moved to the next throne, which was silver, giving it another tap. Atemu frowned when he felt nothing. That one must've belonged to Hathor no wonder he didn't feel anything

What are you doing?" Seto asked, his voice closer and confused. Atemu sighed heavily and shook his head, giving the final throne, a bronze one, a disgusted look before giving his cousin his full attention

"These thrones still have power inside of them."

Atemu felt his irritation rise when Seto merely gave him an amused look.

"Of course they would, Atemu. Ra was a powerful deity. There's nothing strange about him leaving a few traces of his power-"

"It's been over a millennia, Seto. His power should've faded away."

"That doesn't mean anything Atemu. You're getting paranoid and stressed and overanalyzing this. Now where is the seal?"

Atemu waved a hand over to the wall where the thrones were. Atemu watched his cousin and prod for a few moments and felt smug when Seto threw his hands up in frustration. Seto was always trying to work what Atemu couldn't. some sort of competitive spirit they had maintained over their friendship.

"Any luck?" Atemu teased. He laughed quietly when Seto muttered something under his breath.

"Has Arawn given it a try?" Seto demanded.

Atemu shook his head before walking over to join the former priest. He paused, just a beat, before answering Seto's question. "He was here earlier and gave up more easily than Arceos did, which makes me even more suspicious than I was before."

"You think he's up to something? He wouldn't be so foolish as to still want Yugi to take his place?

Atemu touched the seal again shutting his eyes when it gave another surge of power against his hand. "He would" he gritted out the words through clinched teeth. In one last attempt, Atemu cast another spell on the seal and growled when it once again repelled the magic.

"I don't trust Arawn as far I could throw him. What I do believe is that he felt somewhat guilty for Yugi's ascension to the High Seraphs, but it vanished long ago when his brother told us we could find away there without being summoned" Atemu pulled away and rubbed his hand which had turn red from all the casting.

"So it's a good possibility that Arawn plans to betray us as soon as we step into the High Seraphs domain?" Seto asked.

Atemu threw his head back from his laughter. "There's no _'possibility'_, cousin. It's a fact. No worries. I have a plan for him."

With a nod and a 'hm-hm',Seto wandered over to the thrones. Atemu frowned, but Seto's blank face gave nothing away when he gave all three thrones thorough look-over.

"What is it?" Atemu asked. "I thought you said the thrones were nothing to worry about?"

Seto bit his lip in concentration as he looked under Ra's throne and when he gave a triumphant shout, Atemu raised an eyebrow.

"Did you find-" A small click interrupted him and he stepped back when the thrones suddenly started to give off a bright light.

He watched in awe as all three thrones shot a beam of light towards the seal and shattered it like glass. Atemu turned back to see Seto dusting himself off with a smug look on his face. Atemu rolled his eyes at the look, the priest always had to be right about everything.

"I don't see why you're so smug. I was the one who was suspicious about it in the first place."

Atemu scowled as Seto continued to smirk in a superior way.

"This is true, but _I _found the switch, therefore _I_ broke the seal"

Atemu rolled his eyes again. They didn't have time for this. "Let's just get Bakura and the others and go"

* * *

Yugi silently watched the stars come out one by one from the balcony of his new room. He looked on passively, with none of his normal cheer. Though he found the sight beautiful, it wasn't the stars he was thinking about.

It was Dartz's words. Yugi shut his eyes as he felt an all too familiar sting in his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away and took a look at his new outfit. It was similar to the robes that Dartz himself had, except it was dark gray in color and had purple rune running along the sleeves

To become a God.

He shivered when a strong wind blew, bringing the scent of flowers from the garden below him. It had been a shock when Dartz told him his purpose for coming Yggdrisil Sanctum. Yugi allowed himself to get lost in his memories..

* * *

_Still seated on the small bed, Yugi stared at Dartz in shock. The man had just finished explaining his sudden appearance, and Yugi was glad that was he was half-lying down._

_"I..I don't understand," Yugi finally said after a tense and awkward moment. "You want me to become a High Seraph? I thought I was to become a Celestial Guardian."_

_Dartz crossed his legs and gave him an amused look. "That was the original plan, but the power you displayed in Arceos's domain reached even here and I'm positive that it reached Angelus and Hades as well. You are familiar with them?"_

_Yugi nodded. He remembered the kind-hearted guardian of Earth and the sly ruler of the Underworld._

_"Your power would be of better use here then the role of the guardian. Many would give up their own Twilight soul to be in the position that you are in. Be proud, Yugi."_

_The teenager shook his head, his blonde locks flying with the sudden movement. "I didn't want this! I just want to spend eternity with Atemu and my friends."_

_Yugi felt strong fingers lift his chin and found himself gazing into cold amber eyes. _

"_I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. As High Seraph, I must see that your power is kept in check. So whether you like it or not this is your new home. I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind the company." _

_Yugi pulled away, disgusted with Dartz's proximity and his own inability to be strong in this stood abruptly and strode towards the door. _

_"Some servants will come by in an hour. Do not give them a hard time, or I will come back myself and I'm sure you don't want that." Noticing the lustful gleam in Dartz eye. Yugi shivered and covered his arms over his chest. _

_As soon as the door slammed shut. Yugi threw himself against the pillow and sobbed._

* * *

Now, looking at the twinkling stars, Yugi still felt the raw grief inside him. Shaking his head and ridding himself of the memory, Yugi turned and walked into his new room, closing the balcony doors behind him

The room was lavish, the only thing Yugi enjoyed about his stay here, he slowly walked around, finding a large wardrobe filled with clothes meant for him, a fireplace was facing the bed with a small table and two chairs. Briefly peeking in he discovred a large bathroom behind the closed door, returning to the large bed Yugi took a seat and started removing his sandals before crawling to the middle of the bed and laying his small body on top of it. He quickly turned onto his back, he stared at the dark canopy top.

"I wonder if I'll see Atemu again. I hope he and the others are okay"

**Valkyria : That's it for now. Hope you guys weren't to disappointed with the lack of action. **

**Griever : Now that Yugi knows his purpose. What will he do now? Stay tuned and find out **

**Valkyria and Griever : REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Valkyria : Hello Everyone I apologize for the wait *bows deeply* **

**Griever : We last stopped when Atemu and the others broke the seal, that's right they have finally entered Yggdrisil Sanctum! **

**Valkyria : Let's see what happens hmm? **

**Griever : We have no ownership over Yu-gi-oh. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

The warmth of the sun and sound of rushing water assaulted Atemu's senses when he entered Yggdrisil Sanctum. Looking around he didn't expect to find himself in a large, well built stone courtyard, let alone seeing a small brown-haired girl sitting on the fountain in the center of said courtyard.

He only took a step forward, when a strong hand quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Don't be a fool." Seto suddenly hissed in his ear. "You have no idea what that child is capable of don't not be deceived by her looks!" Atemu wrenched his arm away from his cousins grasp and fully faced him with a scowl on his face.

"Don't tell me you expected to enter and retrieve Yugi quietly?" he asked sarcastically.

"Seto is right Atemu." Arceos spoke up from behind them. "That is the Lady Christina. Dartz's daughter and one of the four guardians here, she may look like a child, but her power is nothing to scoff at."

"We're not getting anywhere if we don't get the girl out of her way" Bakura argued. "Let's just-"

"It was rude of you not to come over and introduce yourselves, you've kept me waiting long enough." Chris spoke softly, causing the group to jump in surprise. "You've come to rescue Yugi?"

"And if we are?" Atemu challenged. Chris pouted and stomped her foot. Atemu was surprised when he felt a slight vibration from the ground. Was this child really that powerful enough to cause tremors from a simple stomp?

"You can't! You can't take Yugi away from me! He's mine!"

"Yours? He was never _yours_ to begin with Christina." Atemu calmly replied. He watched warily as the girls face grew red with anger.

"Daddy said that Yugi could stay forever and ever!" the girl protested loudly.

Atemu frowned down at her. "Your Father is a liar and thief. He stole my mate and I _will take him back."_

"Daddy told me that you were bad people. I guess he was right, you can't leave this place with Yugi. I won't let you leave this courtyard alive!"

"You are powerful Christina, but I doubt you could take all of us at once" Arceos taunted. Atemu felt a chill run down his spine when Chris merely smiled.

"We shall see."

* * *

Yugi thought the next day of his captivity would go better than the first, but he soon realized that he was wrong about this. He had woken up to see Dartz sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at him with darkened amber eyes. Yugi knew that look, Atemu had given it to him plenty of times during his first few days of staying in Elysium.

It was lust, he knew perfectly well that Dartz wanted more of him than his so called power that he wielded.

"Are you finished daydreaming little one?" Dartz spoke from beside him. Yugi remained silent keeping his eyes on the stone floor. Dartz had taken him, or rather dragged him, to a large room made of stone with large windows lining the wall letting in sunlight and air, the only furniture was a simple chair sitting in the middle.

"Why am I here?" Yugi questioned. Dartz slowly stepped to the middle of the room, stopping before the chair.

"To train, as I told you before I can not have you running around here and the lower worlds with no control over your powers."

Yugi snorted at the answer. "Is that the only reason you want me here? You don't want me in your bed as well?" Yugi frowned when the Dartz let out hearty laugh. What was so funny?

"You have sharp eyes for one so innocent, though I can see why. I'm relieved that you are aware of your beauty."

"Thank you for the compliment." was Yugi's sarcastic reply. He could feel Dartz frown at him and smiled bitterly. He didn't know about these so called powers that everyone was going on about but the quicker he could learn, the quicker he could escape and go back to Atemu and his friends.

"You said that we were here to train-" he was interrupted when the door burst opened and Valon came running through, his face was flushed and his eyes wide with panic.

"What is the meaning of this Valon?" Valon leaned on his knees to catch his breath before looking up at Dartz through sweat soaked bangs.

"Intruders. Lord Dartz, they've infiltrated the Palace-"

"Where is my daughter?" Yugi watched as Valon's face grow pale before he lowered his gaze to the floor and grew worried himself, even though Chris was his captive's daughter, he couldn't help but worry for her.

"…The Lady Christina is badly injured, she's currently in the ward-"

"Who is attacking?" Dartz asked. Yugi felt knots in his stomach when Valon glared in his direction.

"Atemu, current leader of Elysium" was the solemn response. Yugi allowed his golden bangs to cover his face to the relief and happiness that it showed.

"We must make haste then. Valon restrain him." Yugi felt strong, sweaty hands grab his arms causing to his head to jerk up and stare into Valon's excited face.

"What are you doing! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that." Yugi tried to pull only to have Valon tightened the grip on his arms.

"You see Yugi." Dartz stared. "I simply can't let Atemu have you." Yugi stopped struggling when he saw him pull out a small emerald.

"W-what is that?"

"Oh? This?" Dartz gave him a smirk, before placing the necklace around his neck. "This is called the Jewel of Orichalcos it'll save us the trouble of training you, this jewel is full of Twilight Souls who left their knowledge behind, they consume the mind and takes control of the hosts. Valon release him."

Yugi hissed when his knees hit the stone floor, he looked up into Dartz' smug face and felt chill run down his spine.

"..Yes this is better, no worries though Yugi, you'll be reunited with your lover soon enough."

* * *

"We should've killed the damn brat." Bakura muttered, Atemu merely gave him a grunt in response before pushing the heavy door open. They had infiltrated the palace and were on their way to the east wing with little to no resistance which had worried Arceos and Atemu, but the others seemed fine with it.

Atemu glanced back at the group and frowned.

"Where's Arawn?" he asked them, he only received bewildered looks in return, hearing a low growl to his left he turned to see Arceos who was wearing a scowl.

"What is it?"

"Arawn must've disappeared during the battle with Christina, we were too preoccupied to notice-"

"That's the least of our problems." Seto spoke up quietly. "Something's coming, something big."

"I don't feel anything." Atemu said with a raised eyebrow. Seto merely gave him a blank look, before returning his gaze to large doorway at the end of the hall.

"Of course you wouldn't feel it Atemu, he's masking it pretty well."

"And you were able to sense it?" was the sarcastic reply Atemu gave. Seto graced him a smirk before walking forward and towards the large doors at the end of the hallway.

"Aren't I always? It could be Dartz on the other stay on your toes."

"Who graced you with the leader role Seto?" Bakura mocked. Seto stopped and impatiently turned towards the pale skinned man.

"I can sense him Bakura!, barely so me taking the lead give us a slight advantage, so keep quiet and follow me."

Atemu held up a hand to when he saw Bakura begin to protest. "Enough, he's right Bakura, as much as I hate to admit that. It would be best to follow Seto for now, the sooner we get rid of the person or thing behind in that room, the sooner we can find Yugi."

"Well!" Bakura barked. "Lead the way priest."

**

* * *

**

**Valkyria : Again sorry for the wait and hoped you enjoyed it, however short it was.**

**Griever : Review please and thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Valkyria : Two chapters in one day! I had to do this, you guys have been waiting awhile. It's the least I could do. _

_Griever : Now on to the story _

_Valkyria : As always we have no ownership over Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters _

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eighteen

Two hours. It had been two long hours since Dartz had put the Orichalcos jewel onto Yugi's neck and the boy still wasn't under its spell!

Was the boy's soul _this_ powerful? Dartz looked down in disgust at the writhing body on the floor. Maybe one jewel wasn't enough. He smirked and turned to Raphael, who stood guard next to the door.

"Raphael. Go to my chambers and fetch another Orichalcos jewel for Yugi."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine on your own, Lord Dartz?"

Dartz frowned at Raphael.

"I think I'm old enough and powerful enough to watch myself," he snapped. "Hurry, the more time we waste, the closer Atemu and his little group of followers get to this room."

"My Lord."

Dartz turned back to Yugi's struggling form and was surprised to see his expressive eyes staring back. Leaning down, Dartz reached forward to caress the pale, sweat-drenched cheek.

"You should be proud, little one." he whispered mockingly. "You're the very first one to resist the Orichalcos jewel, but rest assured, you won't have to struggle for too much longer."

Yugi weakly turned his head away, it was the only thing he could do in his state.

_Atemu...where are you..? _

* * *

With the Orichalcos jewel in his hand, Raphael hurried back to the room where Dartz had situated for the time being. He was loyal to Lord Dartz, but even he knew that using this second jewel was extreme.

It would take years, but Raphael preferred training to control one's power, not manipulation.

Why was Dartz in such a hurry? That was one question that had been on Raphael's mind since Yugi's arrival in Yggdrisil Sanctum. He knew that Dartz lusted after Yugi, and he didn't blame him for it. Yugi was a true beauty to gaze upon…even Raphael's lust stirred at the sight of the boy.

"You know getting lost in your thoughts can and _will_ get you killed," a voice called teasingly.

Raphael felt his blood freeze standing behind him was wearing a sadistic smirk, was an unfamiliar ebony-haired man, turning he scowled at the sadistic look in the man's eyes.

"You're Arawn, I presume. It seems that you have additional objectives other than to rescue Yugi."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well for one, you're not with Atemu and your brother, and secondly, you're going to try to kill me aren't you? If that crazy look on your face is anything to go by." Raphael closed his fist, hiding the jewel of Orichalcos from sight.

"It's no use hiding the jewel when I've already seen it_." _ Arawn held out his hand. "Do you mind if I take it?"

Raphael smirked. "I'm afraid my Master Dartz needs this, so I can't give to it to you."

Arawn chuckled darkly. "I don't mind taking it by force then I've been itching for real fight."

A light surrounded Arawn and Raphael shivered at the sudden chill that occurred in the hall suddenly.

"You can just show me where Yugi is and we don't have to do this."

Raphael smirked at the arrogance the other man had, as he slipped the jewel under his robes and drew his blade.

"You'll have to forgive me," he taunted, "if I don't get down on my knees beg you to spare my life."

Raphael found discreet satisfaction as Arawn scowled darkly and charged.

* * *

Frustration was what Atemu felt when he pushed opened the double doors to see a large brunette haired man standing in the middle of the room with a double-edged blade as large as Atemu himself.

"When Dartz told me we were having guests today, I didn't expect the Leaders of Elysium to grace us with their presence." The man spoke smoothly as if he had nothing to fear from the ones standing before him.

"I'm not in the mood for introductions or taunts. Move out of the way and you'll live to see the end of this conflict." Atemu hissed.

The mysterious man's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "Arrogant aren't you, _boy_? You're just a babe compared to me. Nonetheless I shall introduce myself, seeing as you ruffians are lacking in manners. I am Caelum only second in power to Dartz."

"We don't give a damn _who_ you are," Bakura said. "Move out of the way. We'll not ask you again."

Caelum ignored Bakura's words and pointed his sword toward Arceos. "Your brother is running around here like a child trying to find his favorite toy. Need I remind you, Arceos, that you were in charge of keeping your brother on a tight leash?"

"Be that as it may, Lord Caelum, I am not my brother's keeper. We've only come for Yugi-"

Caelum interrupted with a deep chuckle.

"What is it that you find so funny, Caelum?_" _Atemu asked calmly.

"The fact that you_ think_ you're leaving this place alive and getting Yugi as well. Your arrogance in this matter will get you killed, young ones."

"Our arrogance has gotten us this far. I see no reason to change our attitudes now," Seto put in, with a certain smugness.

Caelum sighed tiredly and gave the group a bored look. "Enough chatting, young ones. I'll make a deal with you, hmm? _If_ you can defeat me, you go on your way and rescue Dartz's new possession. But if I defeat you, you go back to Elysium and let Dartz do as he pleases with Yugi. Do we have a deal?"

"What kind of deal is that?" Arceos cried out. "Why are you doing this, Caelum? If I remember right you have an intense dislike for Dartz."

"Let's just say that I owe the damned brat a favor and I am repaying it. After this matter is settled, things could go back to the way they were except with-"

"Ah, I get it," Arceos interrupted with a wicked smirk. The group- -except for Caelum- - gave him bewildered looks.

"You want Dartz's position, otherwise you would've remained out of this whole mess and let Dartz deal with it. It's awfully _arrogant_ of you to pass yourself off as a noble man trying to break a deal with us. Face it, Caelum, you're just as greedy as that bastard Dartz!"

Their opponent only gave them a toothy grin as a response, then said, "What man or god, for that matter, doesn't want more power than he already has? Or did you forget your exploits already, Arceos?"

Caelum roared with laughter when Arceos turned pale and lowered his gaze to the ground.

Atemu suddenly released several blades of light and shadow which Caelum blocked easily with a barrier. The second Sanctum leader frowned at Atemu.

"Have a little honor when you start a battle, _child._" He raised his barrier again when Seto unleashed his own attack of shadows.

"Having honor is not enough to win your battles. It's all about strategy and surprise. You of all people should know that." Bakura said, his sarcasm dripping.

Caelum smiled and tightening the grip on his blade. "That I do." he walked forward and sent out a tendril of his own shadow power causing the whole room to darken and become suffocating.

Atemu dropped to his knees at the sheer force of Caelum's power, he had dealt with shadow power on more than one occasion, why was so hard now? he took a deep shuddering breath to calm his nerves before looking up again just in time to see Caelum strike Bakura and Seto down.

* * *

Looking down at Arawn's decapitated body, Raphael wiped off the blood on his blade with the sleeve of his robe. Though he would never admit it, the former Celestial Guardian had been powerful and skilled, as such for the role of a Guardian.

"May you be less selfish in your mortal life, Arawn."

When he arrived back to the room, he found Yugi lying motionless on the stone floor, his face pale and wet with sweat most likely exhausted, the Orichalcos jewel dimly glowing on his chest. Raphael found himself impressed with the boy's strong will.

"Did you run into some trouble?" Dartz asked calmly.

Raphael looked down at his blood-stained sleeve with slight disgust. It would take awhile to get out. "Arawn. He had been running around without his brother or Atemu."

"Drunk on power I suppose."

_Look who's talking, _Raphael thought with distaste. He walked over and silently handed the requested item over to the older man. He watched as Dartz quickly slipped on the necklace and was slightly disappointed when Yugi slowly opened his eyes and found that the expressive amethyst eyes now held a tint of emerald green.

"Yugi," Dartz called softly. "Can you hear me?"

The Sanctum leader smirked when the teenager blankly glanced his way and nodded. Dartz reached forward and kissed Yugi's forehead, he pulled back and rose to his feet, pulling Yugi up as well.

"Let's go find Atemu, shall we, Yugi? After all, I'm sure he'll _very_ happy to see you."

* * *

Atemu grunted painfully when his back collided with the stone wall. He slid down to the floor and lifted his head back up in time to see Caelum pulling one side of his blade out of Arceos' chest. He hoped that the man's soul hadn't been pulled back to Earth yet.

"Give up yet?" Caelum asked the injured Arceos calmly, holding his blood-stained blade tightly in his hands. "You didn't agree to the deal, but I shall give you a chance now. Take it and leave and maybe you can still save Arceos' soul from to returning to Earth. The last thing he wants is to become mortal again."

Atemu stood shakily on his feet and looked around him. Seto and Bakura were sprawled on the ground unmoving. Their faces and bodies looked badly injured, Bakura's leg and arm were twisted at an odd angle and Seto laid in a pool of his own blood mostly like from that stomach wound he had received earlier . He glared at Caelum, who calmly stared back.

"I'm not leaving without Yugi." Atemu let out a painful hiss when his legs failed him and his knees hit the stone ground. Caelum had proved to be stronger than they originally thought, they had barely managed to land a few attacks on him and even those weren't very effective, Atemu didn't want to think about if they were going to make back home alive or not.

Caelum shook his head with a look of amazement on his face. "You truly love that child don't you?"

"And if I do?"

Caelum lowered his blade and stuck it into the ground, then crossed his arms. "You've ruled Elysium for over a millennia and you've run through countless lovers. What is so special about this one?"

Atemu stared at Caelum, knees aching from the stone. "I _love_ him. I thought that I rid myself of such a emotion when I took over Elysium but I found out that it springs on you in the most unexpected ways."

"_That's so sweet," _a voice said with heavy sarcasm.

Atemu watched as Caelum turned and scowled heavily when he spotted Dartz by the double doors with Yugi and Raphael in tow. He raised an eyebrow when Caelum had shuddered at the sight of Yugi, Atemu almost wept in relief when he saw that Yugi was unharmed, with Dartz, but frowned suddenly when Yugi made no effort to run or even to glance at him. He stood slowly and walked forward.

"Yugi?" he called out cautiously.

When he received no response, he noticed that his lover's usually happy amethyst eyes now held a shade of emerald to them and that two jewels of the similar color adorned his slim neck. Atemu turned his gaze to Dartz, who wore a smug look.

"What's the matter, Atemu? Aren't you happy to see your lover?"

Atemu growled and clenched his fist. "What did you do to him?"

Dartz tilted his head to side and gave Atemu a feigned look of confusion. "I see nothing wrong with him." He glanced at Raphael. "Do you see anything wrong with him, Raphael?"

"No, my Lord, nothing at all."

"That's enough, Dartz," Caelum interrupted sharply. "You've taunted him enough, even I've had my limit of it."

Atemu and Caelum noticed a flash of light near Yugi that had slowly formed into a small sword, both watched in sick amusement when Yugi raised his blade towards Dartz.

"Oh, don't tell me!" Dartz said through sudden laughter. "That you-"

Atemu watched calmly as Dartz hit the ground soundly with a blade of light protruding from his stomach, he shuddered when Yugi expressionless eyes landed on him. He tensed when he felt the familiar coolness of healing magic overwhelm him. He glanced over his shoulder and found Caelum healing him.

"You need to be at full strength to take on Yugi."

"I'm not fighting him!" Atemu protested. There would be no way that he was going to fight Yugi. He refused!

Caelum gave him sympathetic look . "You'll have to if you want to survive."

* * *

**Valkyria : ...well Dartz is dead and now Yugi is coming after Atemu and Caelum. *solemn music in the background***

**Griever : Again we apologize for the long wait for the chapters, but we'll try to get Chapter Nineteen out soon as possible.**

**Valkyria : Yeah, we're working on it right now. So please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

_V_alkyria : Hello everyone! We're so happy that you liked the other two chapters and I'm sure that you'll well… like this one too.. *cough*

Griever : We also have an announcement to make. This will be our last Yu-gi-oh story for awhile, seeing as were working on our Tales of Symphonia story : Flames of the Heart -please read if you're a fan of the series-

Valkyria : And I'm also currently working on a large Final Fantasy story called : The Whispering Destiny. I haven't written or typed any chapters yet so it's in the development, you know getting the characters, towns etc worked out.

Griever : We have no ownership of Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's stories.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Atemu muttered a curse under his breath as he dodged another wave of light energy his little one launched, hiding behind one of the few remaining stone pillars in the room, he took a deep shuddering breath to calm his nerves.

The once glorious room was now in ruins thanks to Caelum's previous and Yugi's present assaults. It was somewhat ironic to Atemu how quickly Caelum turned from enemy to ally, peaking from behind the pillar he winced at his cousins and Bakura's unconscious forms they wouldn't be waking any time soon, he sent Caelum a heated glare from across the room which the man returned with a helpless shrug.

"Yugi?" Atemu tried calling out cautiously, he clenched his teeth in frustration when he received no response.

"Give it up Atemu!" Raphael mocked. "The boys too far gone his own soul swallowed up by the Orichalcos."

"I wouldn't sound so smug boy!" Caelum voice boomed. "If he finishes us off he'll be coming after you next!"

Atemu couldn't help but smirk at the silence that greeted them regardless of Raphael's taunts he fully expected for Yugi to return Elysium.

With or without him.

Taking another peek from behind the pillar. Atemu felt the air leave his body when he saw Yugi near Bakura and Seto, he watched with a sense of dread as his friend and cousin were silently lifted into the air.

It was then that Atemu noticed a white circular portal near the doorway, he felt shiver of fear run down his spine as he recognized what was on the other side.

He had heard of the horrors of Limbo, depending on your deeds in the afterlife it could hell or an alternate paradise.

You have to go get them I'll distract Yugi and try to remove the Orichalcos from his neck. Caelum whispered into his mind. Atemu turned his head Caelum, who was slowly walking towards Yugi, who still had his back turned.

What are you doing? You're going to get killed! Atemu screamed back. He broke into a sweat when Caelum merely smiled at him before slowly reaching his hand towards Yugi's slim neck.

Neither of them expected for Yugi to suddenly turn. Atemu watched in horror as Caelum himself was lifted into the air and thrown into the portal.

Atemu couldn't get his legs to cooperate with his mind, he knew he should've reacted quick enough to save Caelum, his only ally left at the moment, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't harm Yugi.

He had to face the fact that he was most likely going to die here, clinching his fist he slowly stepped out from the behind the pillar.

* * *

Yugi had once again turned his back and resumed his previous task, Atemu turned his gaze to Raphael who was merely standing there watching with a smug smirk and paying no mind to Dartz lifeless corpse beside him.

"What do you plan on doing, once this is over Raphael?" he called gaining Raphael's attention. "You have no control over Yugi and those twilight souls have no master and most likely have no intention on yielding to one such as yourself."

Raphael chuckled. "No need to worry about that Lord Atemu, seeing as you're walking to your death I'll worry about Yugi. Well? He's waiting for you."

Turning away from Raphael. Atemu continued forward until he was merely breath away from Yugi, he wasn't surprised when Yugi suddenly turned and faced him with now blank amethyst eyes. Atemu felt his heart gave painful lurch at the sight.

He slowly knelt down and laid his hand on that familiar soft cheek and smiled sadly when Yugi's face and eyes gave no change.

"You must remember me or you would've thrown me into limbo by now." Atemu chuckled sadly and lowered his hand from Yugi's cheek to the back of his neck. Atemu felt himself grow numb when he saw the blue energy gather in Yugi's hands and slowly form into a small dagger.

Atemu pulled the necklace off before he felt the dagger imbed itself in his stomach, he clenched the Orichalcos jewels in his hand tightly and felt relief rush through him as he watched in painful haze as Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly turned back to normal.

Yugi felt the dream like state he had gotten familiar to feeling finally clear and found himself in a large room that was barely holding itself together.

Where was he?

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked gently, looking down Yugi felt his heart stop when he saw Atemu clutching his blood-stained stomach.

"Atemu! W- what happened to you?"

"Tis nothing little one just a scratch, are you feeling better?" it didn't look like a 'scratch' to Yugi, he watched in horror as small rivers of blood continued to pour out of Atemu's stomach.

"Never mind me!" Yugi reached down and laid his hands over Atemu's bloodied ones. "Who did this?"

Atemu shook his head. "They're gone now Yugi don't worry about it alright? As long as you're okay that all that matters."

Yugi removed his hands and laid Atemu down on the ground and ripped off a large piece of fabric from his robe and pressed down on Atemu's wound, murmuring a quick apology when he saw his lover cry out in pain.

He looked around and spotted Raphael watching them with an unreadable look, he recoiled in shock once he also spotted Dartz' lifeless body next to Raphael, wasn't the guardian sad at all?

"Raphael? Please help me!" to Yugi's utter horror, Raphael gave him a cruel smirk and began walking towards the exit.

"You have a power that can create and destroy Yugi." Raphael stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You've already done one it should be simple to do the other."

Yugi shook his head and gently pressed against Atemu's wound letting Raphael's words click into place with the destruction around him.

"Hold on Atemu it's going to be okay." he soothed. "I'm so sorry…" he wanted to burst into tears when Atemu's hand reached up and cupped his cheek.

"D-don't apologize for things you can't help Yugi." Atemu whispered to him hoarsely. "This wasn't your fault understand?"

"I'm going to save you, Bakura and Seto and even Arceos. I'm going to save you all!"

Yugi closed his eyes and let his power take over. He was going to put everything back the way it was even if it cost him is life.

* * *

Valkyria : *voice muffled from the bunker* So okay. Atemu is dying or maybe not?

Griever : Your just going to review to find out won't ya folks?


	20. Chapter 20

Valkyria : Hello and Welcome my wonderful readers!

Griever : This is the next to last chapter of. Of Heaven and Earth.

Valkyria : We're so happy that you guys enjoyed the story and hopefully the next one will be with improved writing on my part, I looked at my previous worked and cringed at the mistakes of it… I am looking and thinking about ideas of my next Yu-gi-oh story but I unfortunately can't give you a solid date of when it will come out. So keep an eye out for it, it might pop out of nowhere**. **

Griever : We would like to thank all of the reviewers who kept up with this story!

S2Teennovelist, yugixyamiyaoilover, Fortune Glyph, Shamise, Dragonlady222, Protector of the Nameless, YamixYugiLover14, tinkletimekelly, kuan555, ladyAlexas, ,Ornvinge, SilentxMistress,AnimeHunter08, MalikLove, Shadowslayer1331, YamiKoi, luvanime4life, Atemu Lover 34, shadowrealm818, Fiery Tears of Rage, gecko-grl-2, princess moon shadow, Moonlight Black Rose, sonato hirano, Always Your Aibou, Valkyria Raven, SRRH, Yaminisu, SilverDragon-Purity, sweetyamiyugigirl, Aurora Hargreaves, Happyfish, Kisunafuji, Yami no Tamashii, Orhime-san, Neko Darkness, animal freak17

Valkyria : Thanks so much for sticking with us! As always we claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters just the plot.

* * *

Chapter Twenty 

Atemu closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze that was blowing against face and through his hair, he had awoken only moments before -with his wounds healed- to find that he was alone and without Yugi. That had worried him; his little one looked so frightened those eyes he had come to love held uncertainty and guilt, the last thing he remembered was Yugi yelling that he was going to save them all and then a bright white light.

The endless plains he was in now reminded him of the Fields of Elysium back home, it had been over a millennium since had stepped foot on the first level of Elysium and had forgotten how peaceful they were.

"No time to reminisce nor enjoy the scenery ." he muttered standing up and dusting himself off. He had to find Yugi, looking at the seemingly endless hills, he felt his hope dwindle a small fraction. Yugi could be anywhere. Atemu stifled a heavy sigh no use complaining about it might as well start walking.

He knew when he invaded Yggdrisil Sanctum, that it wasn't going to be easy to rescue Yugi, all of them knew that. Atemu didn't expect for Yugi to be under the Orichalcos, he thought up a lot of scenarios of how Yugi would look when he saw his lover again, hurt, unconscious under some kind of sleeping spell, not under the influence of hundreds if not thousands twilight souls looking for revenge, tears stung Atemu eyes as Yugi's lifeless eyes flashed through his mind, he reached up and quickly wiped them away. He didn't want to look pathetic when he found Yugi again. They had both shed enough tears to last them the eternity they were meant to spend together.

Raphael simply stood by and watched Yugi kill Dartz as if he didn't care, Atemu snorted as he remembered that blank look on Raphael as he watched his master fall to the ground lifeless, the bastard was most likely filled with a sadistic sense of satisfaction at the sight, he wondered what happened to him. Atemu knew for a fact that Yugi didn't kill him. If he wasn't so weak at the time, he would've killed Raphael himself.

As for Seto and Bakura, Atemu stopped when his cousin and friend entered his mind if hadn't been for Caelum and himself stopping Yugi in time then they both would've been thrown in limbo, but what good was saving them if he didn't know their fates now? He let a bitter chuckle escape his mouth when he thought of the reactions he receive from Bakura and Seto if they saw him in this state now.

_Your pathetic pharaoh! Really it turns my stomach looking at you!_

And the scolding he would receive from Seto would be a little less mocking but with a sharp tongue all the same.

_Really Atemu It's a wonder how you became Pharaoh _and _the leader of Elysium in the first place, with all the thoughtless decisions you make._

Atemu swallowed the bile rising from his throat as he remembered how motionless Seto and Bakura were, he stared at the now orange sky with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, he shivered as the cool wind caressed his bare arms. It would be best if he stopped for now and get some sleep.

* * *

_I…created this…? _Yugi thought with a shiver running down his spine as he flew through the air with his newly acquired wings, he absorbed Dartz powers and experience as the former ruler of Yggdrisil faded out of existence and with it Yugi created a piece of dimension similar to the fields of Elysium and placed Atemu, along with Seto and Bakura within it, he just hoped the trio would find each other.

While he was under the influence of the Orichalcos, he felt nothing but a tidal wave of emotions ranging from malice to pure despair, it was enough to make Yugi go insane, he argued, screamed and pleaded with the twilight souls to release him.

But they simply ignored him and continued to use his body and powers as they pleased. Yugi felt nothing but anger as he watched through a minor time reversal spell of what the twilight souls did while in his body they used his power to destroy everything and had every intention of killing Atemu and finishing off Seto and Bakura, he made sure to destroy those two Orichalcos jewels before he jumped into the white portal that was set before him.

Yugi planned on fixing everything and that included retrieving Caelum from the limbo he created and restoring Arceos to the title of Celestial Guardian.

He looked down and took a shaky breath at the sight before him, it looked like something from a nightmare, trees and grass were lifeless and black and the river banks were dry, this place was death personified. Yugi shook his head and took his eyes away from the sight, it was depressing to be here, the soon he could find Caelum, the sooner he could leave with the man and destroy this place.

It was several minutes later before Yugi spotted a long figure sitting on a rock near one of the dry rivers, he released a relieved breath before slowly descending to the ground.

"Lord Caelum?" Yugi asked cautiously once he was in hearing range. Caelum slowly raised his head and gave Yugi a small smirk.

"Finally back to normal eh?" Caelum stood and dusted himself off before giving Yugi a suspicious look. "I trust you destroyed the Orichalcos and got rid of Raphael?"

Yugi flinched at the look, before slowly shaking his head. "I got rid of the jewels yes, but Raphael left I was too preoccupied with Atemu."

Caelum growled. "He's a smart one, no doubt he'll escape Yggdrisil and go to earth. I'll contact Angelus as soon as I am able, she'll transfer him back for his punishment. I trust you're here to escort me back to Yggdrisil?"

"Yes! Would you be willing to take over Yggdrisil Sanctum and Dartz' duties?" Yugi knew that it wasn't the smartest idea and he was wary of Caelum, but he couldn't think of anyone more capable, he knew that Bakura or Seto would firmly declined the offer.

Caelum's laughter echoed around them. "Are you sure you want to do this boy! I'm sure Seto or Bakura or even Atemu himself would think you have leave of your senses at this very moment. What makes you think that I won't start a war with you the moment things have settled down?"

Yugi let a small smile pull at his lips, "I don't trust you Caelum, that is an undeniable fact but you are the only one capable of ruling Yggdrisil fairly, you seem like a honorable enough man." he shrugged. "at least that what my gut tells me and I want to put things to right before I go home."

Caelum grunted and crossed his arms, the amusement long gone from his face. "Very well, I shall take the position. Let us go now Yugi I tire of this place."

Yugi pushed his power out and shivered at the now familiar heat, before making a circle in the air, when the courtyard of Yggdrisil appeared, he turned and nodded at Caelum.

"It just through here." he watched as Caelum inspected the portal for several seconds before turning towards him with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"It's hard to believe that you know how to control your powers so efficiently, is the experience of the twilight souls still with you or…?"

Yugi looked away from Caelum piercing gaze, ashamed of himself for the task he did before coming here. "I…I absorbed….-" he stopped when Caelum's heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Don't feel so guilty about it." Caelum muttered. "At least he was useful for something."

Yugi gave Caelum a forced smile, he knew the man was trying to comfort him about what he had done even though Caelum wasn't good at it, he appreciated the effort nonetheless.

Yugi stepped through the portal after Caelum, he turned and gave one last look to the limbo he unwillingly created before snapping his fingers and watching it disappear.

"You're a strange one." Caelum put in from behind. "To feel sentimental about such a thing."

"It's not sentimentality that I feel." Yugi responded quietly, walking over to the fountain and sitting down. "It's guilt for what I've done-"

He was interrupted when Caelum chuckled bitterly. Yugi glared at him but Caelum merely smiled at him with amusement shining in his eyes.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about thing that are out of your control Yugi." Caelum explained still smiling. "though it is honorable of you for you to take responsibility, that is one trait I admire."

Yugi flushed at the praise, he could remember that didn't happen much when he was a mortal, it was good to hear even though it didn't come as often as he liked.

"I will take care of everything here." Caelum continued scowling at the destruction around him. "I would want to speak to you after you completed whatever tasks you have set before you."

Yugi tilted his head to the side. "What do you plan to do with the rest of the guardians?" he hadn't seen Chris since he first arrived and briefly wondered where she was now.

Caelum made a vague sound in his throat. "I will make them swear their loyalty to me, or let Hades take them under his wing, he is always in need of new servants. Do you have any input as to what I should do with them?"

"…It would be best to hand them over to Hades." Yugi replied hesitantly. "they seem far from the docile type to swear loyalty to anyone and I would be wary of Chris…." he didn't need to finish as an understanding look flickered across Caelum features.

"Lady Christina will be dealt with accordingly you have my word, I shall extend my sympathy but if she refuses my offer she shall be joining the rest of her fellow guardians in the underworld. I promise you no more, no less."

"It is up to her whether or not she would accept your offer, once I come here a final time, Yggdrisil Sanctum will no longer be my concern, no offense to you Caelum but this place holds no fond memories."

Caelum lips twitched. "No offense taken." he murmured. "Is there anything I can help you with before you depart?"

"Yes." Yugi replied solemnly. "Do you know where Arceos soul went?" he watched warily as Caelum's face became closed off and wondered if he should've asked in the first place but he no other clues to go on.

"To the underworld." Caelum replied with a resigned look. "All Celestial Guardians go to the underworld before returning to Earth and maybe one day can become one again."

"Can you-" he started before Caelum held up a hand and slowly nodded in understanding. Yugi let out a relieved sigh, he was immensely glad that Caelum was a sensible and sympathetic man, a perfect ruler for Yggdrisil in his opinion.

"Arceos body will be waiting here when you're finished discussing the matter with Hades." Caelum waved his hand and a dark portal appeared seeing Yugi's hesitant look, he grinned.

"Don't be afraid now young one." Caelum chastised. "If Hades gives you trouble, then come back up here and I'll negotiate in your stead."

"I'll be fine!" Yugi cried out indignantly, he wasn't a child that needed to be coddled every moment of the day, he could very well handle Hades and told Caelum as much.

"Very well!" Caelum chuckled holding up his hands peacefully. "On your way now, we've talked long enough."

Swiftly walking to the portal, he stopped and turned to give Caelum one last bow before spreading his wings and diving in.

"Good luck to you Yugi…."

* * *

The underworld was nothing Yugi imagined it to be, he fought down the bile rising in his throat at the putrid smell of rotting flesh, putting his sleeve up to his nose to fight the smell. Yugi increased his speed the sooner he could find Hades the better.

_This land is barren, it's understandable though, with no sunlight nothing will grow here… I admire Hades for living here all these millennia, I would've gone insane by the smell alone. _Yugi thought with grimace. He pulled away his sleeve and his nose twitched when the smell invaded his senses again, he would have to bear it until he located Hades.

A flash of white caught his attention, looking he down he spotted a black armored man talking to a man dressed in white robes in a stone courtyard.

"They are the only people I've seen all day who don't have flesh hanging from their bones." he muttered making a swift turn and descending. "I pray that this is Hades."

Yugi approached with caution as the two men watched him descend, he knew he caught their attention as soon as he flew overhead. Once he touched down, he was surprised when the black armored man swiftly walked over and ruffled his hair as if they knew each other a lifetime.

"We meet face to face at long last Yugi!" Yugi stumbled back a few steps at the over enthusiastic greeting, he fixed his hair and bowed.

"You are Hades?"

Hades chuckled warmly and sincerely bowed in return. "That I am, Elysium has been silent as of late, rumor has it that Arawn is gone from these plains…."

Yugi tensed from the barely concealed excitement he heard in Hades voice, it seemed that their were many people waiting for Arawn's downfall.

"I…have been out of touch with things lately…" Yugi hesitantly murmured. "I have not seen Arawn as of late…" he knew that Arawn being dead was the most likely case, even though he had not seen it for himself he just hoped that the former Celestial Guardian was happy in some shape or form.

Hades raised an eyebrow. "I see you are uncomfortable with the subject so we shall not breach it any further.. you must've come here for a specific reason what can I do for you?"

Yugi released a shuddered breath and stared into eyes similar yet older than his. "It is more of an request Lord Hades, m-may I retrieve the soul of Arceos? Brother to Arawn…?"

"That." Hades licked his lips. "Is indeed a bold request young one seeing as we don't let go of souls easily _especially _the souls of former Celestial Guardians may I ask why you need this specific soul?"

Yugi nervously pulled at his robe sleeve and bit his lip. "I wish to make things right." Yugi knew he should divulge more than that but he was not willing to give more than that.

"Come little one." Hades encouraged. "You must give me more of an explanation than that…?"

Yugi shook his head wildly and bowed. "I beg of you Lord Hades! Please don't make me…." as selfish as it was, he didn't want to explain the situation, even though he knew Hades wanted an detailed explanation.

"…..Very well." Hades spoke after a lengthy pause. "I shall retrieve Arceos soul for you, but I expect Atemu himself to come down and explain the situation understood?"

"Yes."

Yugi nervously watched Hades disappear into the shadows, before turning to the slim man who was silently watching him.

"My apologies." the man held out his hand. "I'm Aeetes, son of Selene." at Yugi's opened mouth expression, Aeetes released a deep-throated chuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Yugi."

"No!" Yugi protested waving his hands frantically. "Please just call me Yugi, have you seen your mother…?"

Aeetes frowned terribly . "Hades has told me she is down here, but she refuses to see me I take care of her duties while she is away…"

"Have you tried to ask Hades…?" Yugi trailed off knowing that Aeetes caught on to what he was saying. Aeetes clenched his teeth and growled.

"I have tried! But he is a stubborn god! Hades will not move the trinity until he has Atemu's approval! Yugi maybe you can.."

Yugi frowned at Aeetes, he knew where this was going and decided to stop it before it got any further.

"I will try to convince Atemu to release Selene but I can't promise you anything Aeetes do you understand?"

"Yes!" Aeetes chirped, his amber eyes gleaming in delight. "As you try that is good enough."

Their conversation had faded out and was replaced with a comfortable silence, Yugi paced anxiously while Aeetes had taken a seat at the stone bench. He knew once things settled down that Atemu was going to be skeptical in letting Selene back in Elysium but he had to give a try, looking over Aeete who had a content expression on his face.

He promised after all….

"Apologies for the wait!" Hades voiced echoed throughout the courtyard. Yugi looked at the ruler to notice he had white glowing orb in his hand.

"Is that…?" he questioned curiously, seeing Hades nod and hold out the orb to him, Yugi rushed over and gently took it from Hades.

"Thank you Lord Hades!"

Hades ruffled his hair giving him a warm smile. "Your very welcome young one I've already set you a portal up to directly take you to Arecos body all you have to do is step through."

Looking behind Hades, Yugi saw a black portal and gulped when he saw nothing on the other side it was similar to the portal Caelum made.

"It's fine." Aeetes reassured him pushing him forward slightly. "It'll lead directly to Lord Arceos body." Aeetes leaned down and whispered in his ear.

_"Remember you promise."_

Yugi was pushed into the dark portal before he could utter a reply.

* * *

Atemu let out a grunt of pain when he was harshly kicked in his side bringing him out of his fitful sleep, quickly sitting up he met mischievous reddish brown eyes and a wide lipped smirk.

"About damn time you woke up Pharaoh!" Atemu continued to stare at the man crouching in front of him, wondering if this was a dream or not, he reached forward and playfully flicked Bakura on the nose.

"What the hell Atemu!" Bakura roared rubbing his nose tenderly. Atemu snorted before letting out a hysterical laugh causing Bakura to scoot away from him and turn towards Seto, who was standing a few feet away.

"I think he's lost it Seto."

"I haven't _lost_ my sanity Bakura!" Atemu sputtered out through his laughter. "I'm relieved to see you both safe and sound."

Bakura's face softened. "Same to you Atemu. Same to you."

Once he had settled down, Atemu gestured for both of them to sit immediately asking the one question that was burning in his mind.

"How did you get here?"

Seto, for once, looked clueless. "We woke by a river not to far from here, my stomach and clothing mended, the same for Bakura's state."

"What happened to Dartz?" Bakura asked holding his hands towards the fire to warm his hands. It was question that Atemu knew the both of them wanted.

"Dead." Atemu replied solemnly, seeing Seto and Bakura's shocked faces he chuckled bitterly. "You two weren't conscious, but it was Yugi who killed Dartz and threw Caelum into limbo."

"Shouldn't you be proud of Yugi then?" Bakura pointed out bluntly. "Instead of sitting there looking pathetic?"

"Bakura!" Seto hissed in warning, scowling when Bakura brushed him off.

"It wasn't Yugi exactly." Atemu attempted to explain. "Dartz put him under the Orichalcos." turning to Seto who had noticeably paled at the name. "You know of it Seto?"

"Any former high priest who didn't know of it wasn't properly taught." Seto muttered. "That's very dangerous forbidden magic, seeing as Dartz was the ruler of Yggdrisil Sanctum I shouldn't be surprised he had it within his grasp…"

"Then what happened?" Bakura asked cautiously. Atemu ran his hand through his hair, frustrated at the turn of events, he was ready to go home with Yugi and forgot about this whole mess.

"…I managed to get the necklaces off." Atemu rubbed his healed abdomen. "The twilight souls that got the last laugh though…"

"You got the necklaces off before Yugi stabbed you right?" Seto questioned.

"Yes." Atemu replied slightly irrated that Seto brought it up so shamelessly. "But what does that have to do-" Seto held up his hand to silence him.

"What did Yugi say to you before lost conciousness?" when Atemu didn't respond, Bakura growled and shook him harshly.

"Well!" Bakura put in impatiently. "What did he say?"

Atemu blinked, he was aware enough to remember what Yugi said it just didn't click at the time.

…_I'm going to save you all! _

"He said he was going to save us all." Atemu could've slapped himself for being so oblivious. "I get what you're saying Seto…"

"Yugi put us here didn't he?" Bakura put in quietly, he didn't need confimation, his friends silence was answer enough.

"How do we leave then?" Seto wondered out loud. Atemu laid down and put his arms underneath his head, turning to give his cousin a tight lipped grin.

"We don't." he replied. "We wait until Yugi come and get us, until then might as well rest up."

"So we do nothing!" Seto snapped crossing his arms and giving Atemu a glare hot enough to melt ice.

Bakura chuckled and reheated the fire before using his cloak as a pillow. "Enjoy this _vacation_ Seto! While it lasts…"

Hearing Seto release a heavy sigh before settling down. Atemu chuckled quietly, he understood his cousins impatience to get out of here but he had a gut feeling they wouldn't be waiting long.

_I can't wait to see you again Yugi… so that we can leave this all behind us…._

_

* * *

_

Valkyria : I intended it to be longer than this. . and include the restoration of Arceos soul but I'll save it for the epilgoue…

Griever : IT'S BEEN FUN PEOPLE! And for those who are Axel/Roxas fans…. Happy AkuRoku Day!

Valkyria : *smiles* R/R It's makes us happy, the epligoue should be out sometime next week.


	21. Chapter 21

Valkyria : *sits down* Well! Here we are people! The last chapter of. Of Heaven and Earth! Took us awhile but we're finally here!

Griever : Oh please! Don't get all sentimental on me now! Especially when you have-

Valkyria : Shut up Griever! They can wait till the end of the chapter to hear it…

Griever : Alright! Alright! Now do the disclaimer so they can start reading already.

Valkyria : We have no ownership over Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One.

Keeping a firm hold on the Arceos soul orb, Yugi stepped out of the portal and found himself in a well-lit room, staring ahead he spotted Arceos motionless body laying on a large marble stone table in the center, mentally thanking Caelum for fixing Arceos up, Yugi swiftly walked forward and soon found himself staring down at Arceos handsome features.

"Had I not seen what you done, I would've let your soul go back to Earth with no regrets, but you risked your life to save me, consider this my payment for your deeds." still gripping the soul tightly, Yugi reached up to Arceos chest and let the orb sink in, stepping back he watched a bright white light envelop Arceos for several seconds before fading out.

A heavy silence followed before emerald eyes snapped open and Arceos quickly sat up and took a deep shuddering breath. Yugi let out a small laugh escape him causing Arceos to turn towards him in shock.

"Y-Yugi? W-what am I doing here..?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't remember anything?" If he guessed correctly Arceos wasn't out more than a few hours.

Arceos slowly stood up with his hand tightly gripping the edge of the stone table. "The last thing I remember is getting stabbed by Caelum and then darkness…."

Yugi sized Arceos up, he looked fine on the outside, but he was slightly worried about the man's mentality no doubt he would want to get back at Caelum.

"What are your plans now Arceos?" he asked gently. Arceos turned and bowed his head hiding his eyes under his bangs.

"….I don't know." Arceos raised his head and Yugi gave him a strained smile when he saw how apologetic Arceos looked.

"Yugi…I…" Yugi interrupted him by shaking his head, even though he knew he deserved an apology for all that Arceos had done to him, it was time to move on.

"It's alright Arceos." he soothed. "Let the past stay where it belongs but I do have a task for you."

Arceos looked hesitant. "…What is it that you want me to do Yugi?"

Yugi released a heavy sigh "Your brother is gone Arceos, and I have no intention of bringing him back nor do I intend on taking his place so you are the only one left to do this, are you willing to take his place as Celestial Guardian?"

Arceos's eyes drifted half-closed. "You're giving me this position? After all I've done? What of Atemu and Caelum?"

"Caelum now resides as the leader of Yggdrisil Sanctum and is currently fixing all of the damage Dartz has done you have him to thank for the shape your body is in now, you also have Hades to thank for giving me your soul. Arceos you should be grateful you are standing right now."

Arceos snorted bitterly. "I should be _grateful_ Yugi? My brother is gone! He may have been insane with power but he…he was still my brother."

"I know what is like to lose a loved one Arceos." Yugi murmured. "Despite of things going back to normal I do see that we have lost a piece of ourselves in the process."

Arceos chuckled sadly. "Do you ever think we'll get that piece back Yugi?"

Yugi closed his eyes and held back the sting of tears he felt coming. "No." he replied at last. "I don't think we will. But, to gain it back is the same as having the chains of the past being wrapped around you forever do you want that Arceos?"

Arceos managed a weak smile. "…No I don't, I no longer wish to go back to that jealous person I once was if being Celestial Guardian means repenting for what I and Arawn did then I'll do it."

Yugi gave Arceos a genuine smile. "I know you'll make a fine Celestial Guardian, Arceos."

Arceos return his smile with one of his own. "What do you plan on doing now Yugi?"

Yugi drew out his power again and made two separate portals, one to the dimension he made and one to Arceos tower.

"I'm going to retrieve Atemu, Bakura and Seto and then we're going home." he waved his hand at the second portal. "You're home is through there Arceos."

"Eager to get rid of me." Arceos teased, walking towards the portal. Yugi lips twitched, it wouldn't be polite to tell the new Celestial Guardian that he was correct in his assumption would it?

"No," he lied. "I figured you'd want to rush home, you have someone waiting for you yes?"

Arceos let a deep throat chuckled escape. "My dear Cecelia must be worried sick, she is going to kill me when I get back." shoulders still shaking with laughter, Arceos bowed.

"I thank you Yugi, for giving me another chance."

Yugi cocked his head slightly head to side in confusion. "We all deserve another one do we not?"

Arceos froze in surprise, before slowly nodding his head. "….yes I do we suppose we do. Good-bye Yugi."

Yugi waved, "Good-bye Arceos." knowing it was most likely the last time he was ever going to see Arceos, he gave the man his best smile.

Which Arceos eagerly returned.

* * *

"Going to Atemu?" Caelum spoke up from behind. Yugi spun around to see the new ruler standing near the doorway with a teasing smile on his lips.

Yugi turned red at the knowing look in Caelum's eyes before turning towards the remaining portal.

"Yes." he replied. "How's everything going here?" Yugi supposed he could spend a few minutes carrying his promise out to Caelum seeing as this was the last time he was going to come to Yggdrisil Sanctum.

Caelum leaned against the doorway saying nothing of Yugi's burning face, for which Yugi was grateful for. "I've flushed the remaining guardians out and they now reside with Hades and I've appointed Circe and Drake as my new guardians. I'm sure Atemu won't mind me taking them."

"He'll won't be happy with you stomping around in his domain and taking his people, Caelum." Yugi warned with a frown.

Caelum merely brushed him off before continuing. "As for Raphael, he was caught and executed just this morning."

Yugi flinched at the blunt tone Caelum used. "Did you have-" he clamped his mouth shut when Caelum sent him a heated glare.

"Once again." Caelum put in, his gaze softening. "I admire you for taking responsibility for you actions, but give forgiveness where it is due. Arceos was a perfect example of that."

"You're right." Yugi admitted reluctantly. "Is that all?" he wanted to see Atemu already!

Caelum must've noticed his impatience and simply nodded his head. "We'll meet again Yugi, I'll come visit you one day."

"I'm looking forward to it." he drawled sarcastically as he stepped into the portal.

Caelum's roaring laughter echoed behind.

When he stepped out of the portal, he ran and wrapped his arms around his first body he saw, Yugi smiled and inhaled the familiar scent of spice and sand, he was hurt when Atemu didn't return the gesture, Yugi slowly raised his head and found himself staring into heavily amused reddish brown eyes.

Yugi yelped and stumbled back while Bakura was roaring with laughter, he growled and lightly punched Bakura on the shoulder.

"Stop laughing Bakura!" Yugi shrilled, his words were ignored when Bakura laughed even louder.

Bakura wiped the tears from his eyes, his shoulders still shaking with laughter. "Well," Bakura started. "You should look at the person before you hug them, not rush head in and expect that person to be Atemu, so it's your fault Yugi."

Yugi knew that Bakura was right, but the last thing he wanted was to admit it, looking around the small campsite, he frowned when he didn't see Atemu nor Seto.

"Where is Atemu and Seto?" he questioned taking a seat on the ground next to Bakura. "Have you found them?"

"Yeah." Bakura replied. "They should be coming." Bakura quickly looked around before turning back to him. "I'm going to say this now and don't you _dare_ repeat it."

Yugi gulped at the menacing look Bakura was giving him, "Um sure, what is it?"

"Thank you." Bakura muttered quickly, turning away with a noticeable flush on his face. Yugi froze in surprise at the words that left Bakura's mouth in all the time he knew the man, he never heard Bakura apologize for anything.

He guessed their was first time for everything.

"Y-your welcome." Yugi stuttered out. "I won't tell anyone." he knew that no one not even Ryou would believe him anyways.

"Good." Bakura snapped. "Make sure you don't or I'll tell Atemu you hugged me!"

Yugi glared at him before turning to look at the flowers near him. "Jerk." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

It was silent for several minutes before Yugi heard footsteps and two deep voice arguing heatedly.

"Seto! You need to relax! You know for a former high priest you lack the patience necessary for the damn job!"

"Atemu! We've been here for who knows how long-"

Yugi rose from the ground and felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Atemu, who looked graceful even in his anger.

"A-Atemu!" the argument stopped abruptly and the aforementioned person turned towards him.

Crimson and Amethyst eyes clashed.

Tears slid down Yugi's cheeks when Atemu simply held his arms wide open, he shot forward and let his body collide with Atemu causing them fall backwards and into the ground.

"I-I _missed _you Atemu…" he muttered into his lovers strong chest, Yugi smiled when he felt strong familiar strong arms wrap around him securely.

"I've missed you as well Yugi."

"I'm glad you two are _reunited_ and everything but can we get out of here now!" Bakura cried out. "..these damn flowers are making me sick…"

"I agree with you Bakura."

Yugi felt and heard Atemu growl before feeling himself being lifted up and placed into Atemu's lap.

"I can't have a moment of peace with you two around!" Atemu hissed.

"The same with you!" Bakura and Seto cried out.

"I can easily make Yugi leave you two idiots here!"

Yugi let their arguing fade out and leaned back against Atemu strong chest, as long as he was in Atemu's safe embrace they could argue until the sun set.

* * *

- Ten-thousand Years later-

Staring at the ballroom before him, Yugi let nostalgia flow through him, he would always remember how frightened he was when he first arrived in Elysium, how much pain he went through during those days, but things slowly but surely got better.

He could honestly say that spending eternity with Atemu and his friends was half bliss and half hell and being slightly over ten-thousand years old wasn't bad either.

When they arrived back in Elysium that day, they were surprised to find everything calm and in order. Jou, Ryou and Malik -along with a _slightly _pissed Marik- greeted them happily enough and told them what had been happening after they left.

Hades was in an uproar over having the former guardians in his Underworld and demanded Atemu and Caelum that they send them to Anubis, he pleaded on Hades behalf to get this done and so it was, Atemu was upset with him when Yugi told him that he had to go to Underworld and explain to Hades _everything_ that had happened because he had retrieved Arceos's soul.

That was only the beginning of their disagreements….

Over the course of the weeks they had been back, he and Atemu had argued more than when they had met and had on more than one occasion slept in separate bedchambers because of it. Atemu was not happy when he found that Yugi had given Caelum the position of leader in Yggdrisil Sanctum and Arceos the role of Celestial Guardian. The final straw being that Yugi wanted Selene to come back to Elysium for Aeetes sake, which was reluctantly agreed upon.

He had pushed back, stating that it was either he, Seto or Bakura were the only capable ones to take over those positions and he knew that none of them wanted that.

Harsh words were spoken between them and even harsher actions were taken.

"You've grown melancholy again." Atemu spoke gently from his left. "Are you well?"

Yugi turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine just letting the memories take over again." hearing Atemu sigh heavily, he leaned into his lovers side.

"Don't apologize." Yugi told Atemu softly. "You've done that enough already and believe me it's gets tiring to hear after ten-thousand years."

"All those things I've said when we got back…" regret was clear in Atemu's voice and it broke Yugi's heart.

"We both said a lot of things that hurt and we've apologized for it and we forgave each other." he reached forward and laid his hand on Atemu's cheek.

"_I love you._" he told Atemu firmly leaning forward and kiss the other on the lips briefly before pulling away.

"I love you too."

Yugi grinned and stood up and pulled Atemu up as well. "Good! Now dance with me!"

As Atemu swung around the dance floor, Yugi let the memories slide away and concentrated on the now, as he told Arceos so long ago he refused to let the chains of the past keep him locked down.

…_Besides why look back when I have an eternal future with you Atemu._

_

* * *

_

Valkyria : It's over…..*sobs* over.

Griever : *discreetly wipes away tears* There you have it folks the end to. Of Heaven and Earth, we hoped you enjoyed.

Valkyria : I've dug up some summaries on some new Yu-gi-oh stories, so take a look!

**Caged: **When Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Motou passes away, Yugi finds himself in the capable hands of one Atemu Ishigami, a rich businessman who once helped his grandfather out. He soon discovers how possessive Atemu is, can he get the sexy businessman to ease up a little!

**Pretend : **Atemu Ishigami, an old college friend and crush of Yugi, needs his help. Atemu needs to prove that he is married to his parents and board of directors or the company merges to Kaiba Corp and his manipulative cousin gets it all.

**Daydream : **Domino Academy, where the rich, famous, and fabulous attend if that's true then how the hell did one Yugi Motou, a middle class student get in? Join him as he tries to survivor his freshman year and avoid the intense and sensual gaze of one Yami, who is one the most wealthiest students in the school.

**VOTES ARE NEEDED!**


End file.
